Hippolita Lyra Nostromo - Sonety Szekspira
by ciotka klotka
Summary: Trzy nastoletnie przyjaciółki tworzą zgraną grupę. Mają różne doświadczenia i priotytery, łączy je wspólne dzieciństo oraz gotowość na przygody. Historia luźno związana z książką i występującymi tam postaciami. Akcja rozgrywa się w mugolskim Londynie.
1. wstęp

_CXVI_

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved.__**[1]**_

_**.**_

**Wstęp.**

Mała Pola wzdychała nad kubkiem kakao. Nazwa 'Mała Pola' była poniekąd nieadekwatna, bo wysoką, siedemnastoletnią pannę trudno nazywać małą, ale był to przylgnięty przedrostek odróżniający ją od jej ciotki – dużej Poli. A dokładnie Hippolity Miriam Nostromo. Nastolatka wzdychała nad kubkiem z zimnym już napojem, a ciotka przyglądała się jej z uwagą. W pewnej chwili starsza z kobiet ostrożnie zapytała:

- Dowiedziałaś się tego, czego chciałaś?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Mama wpisała w akt urodzenia nazwisko mojego ojca.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogła wpisać kogokolwiek, niekoniecznie właściwą osobę?

Dziewczyna twierdząco skinęła głową.

- Nawet, jeśli napisała prawdę, to oboje byli wtedy bardzo młodzi, młodsi niż ty teraz. I praktycznie niewiele się znali. – dopowiedziała ciotka

- Może chciałby mnie poznać? – powiedziała mała Pola bez przekonania.

Starsza westchnęła.

- Może. Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli założysz, że ma ułożone życie. I może być bardzo zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się prawie dorosłej córki.

- Wiem ciociu. Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o mamie.

Hippolita potargała włosy siostrzenicy.

- Nie przypominasz jej z wyglądu, myślę, że urodę musiałaś odziedziczyć po ojcu. Tosia była moją ukochaną młodszą siostrą. Od dziecka był łagodna, ufna i miała ogromne serce dla zwierząt. Była słodkim dzieckiem, kiedy wyjechała do szkoły z internatem dla magów, pod Wiedeń. Początkowo przyjeżdżała co weekend, potem raz w miesiącu. Często opowiadała o czarach, szkolnych koleżankach, czego ja jej oczywiście zazdrościłam. – tu puściła oko do siostrzenicy – W pewnym momencie nasze stosunki się rozluźniły. Mnie pochłonęła praca społeczna, Tosię dworskie życie: bale, przyjęcia, szanowane towarzystwo. Podczas przerwy zimowej, gdzieś w Alpach poznała twojego ojca, był kuzynem jednej z jej szkolnych koleżanek. Dalej wiesz.

- Moje pojawienie się złamało jej życie.

- Kochała cię. I ani przez chwilę nie żałowała, że postanowiła cię urodzić, nawet jeśli zakończyła tym pewien etap w swoim życiu.

Dziewczyna chwilę milczała.

- Mówiłaś, że bardzo ją zabolał brak odzewu ze strony mojego ojca.

- To prawda. Nie odpowiedział na żaden z jej listów. Miała nadzieję, że pomimo młodego wieku stanie na wysokości zadania. – ciotka wyjęła placek i zaczęła nakładać po kawałku na talerzyki – Jak się tu pojawiła … Nie spodziewałam się, że Tosia będzie na tyle silna, by oprzeć się presji otoczenia. Jak się tu zjawiła, w drugim trymestrze ciąży, była w fatalnym stanie psychicznym, ale zdeterminowana poradzić sobie, pomimo wszystko.– uśmiechnęła się – Pomagała mi w fundacji i wiem, że odnalazła się w tym.

- Ciociu. Mówiłaś, że mój ojciec jest Anglikiem. – powiedziała nastolatka z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

- Nie wiesz kochanie, czy wciąż żyje i gdzie mieszka.

- Viola obiecała dać mi wskazówki. – powiedziała kończąc swój kawałek placka

- Co planujesz? Jesteś niepełnoletnia, nie pozwolę ci pojechać samej.

- Katiusza zaplanowała wyjazd na festiwal do Awinion, w lipcu. Może przekonam ją, by po nim zrobić sobie małą wycieczkę po Europie? Zbierzemy trupę i będziemy występować w drodze z południa Francji do Londynu. W końcu mamy prawie trzy miesiące wakacji!

- To ma mnie przekonać? – starsza kobieta roześmiała się. Jej siostrzenica była naprawdę urocza, uroczo naiwna, niestety również.

- Ciociu. Katiusza będzie już wtedy pełnoletnia, a ja prawie. Podróżując w grupie, będzie to bezpieczne. Poza tym: jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy?

- Zaczynam żałować, że pozwoliłam ci na warsztaty teatralne. – starsza Pola głęboko westchnęła – Przemyślę to, obiecuję. Po pierwsze musisz mieć wysokie wyniki na egzaminie!

- Dzięki, ciociu! – krzyknęła nastolatka i po szybki buziaku w policzek, wybiegła z mieszkania.

-.-

Hippolita cofnęła się myślami do czasu, kiedy zjawiła się u niej siostra. Która porzuciła blichtr magicznego Wiednia na rzecz robotniczego, zamieszkanego w dużej części przez imigrantów Favoriten. Przyszła ze złamanym sercem i początkami depresji. Antonina urodziła małą Polę krótko po swoich szesnastych urodzinach i nie przyjęła propozycji rodziców, by swoją nieślubną córkę pozostawić na wychowanie starszej o dekadę siostrze. Tosia mogłaby skończyć magiczną szkołę w terminie i bez skandalu, bowiem do końca semestru ukrywała ciążę, zaś małą urodziła pod koniec sierpnia. Jednak nie potrafiła pozostawić nowonarodzonego dziecka, rok później rodzice powtórzyli propozycję. W międzyczasie zadbali o to, by nikt z magicznego świata nie odkrył narodzin nieślubnej wnuczki.

Bez efektu, bowiem Tosia była już wciągnięta w sprawy fundacji, przygotowywała się do mugolskiego egzaminu i z tym światem wiązała swoją przyszłość. Kategorycznie odmówiła powrotu do szkoły, bo wymagałyby to wyrzeczenia się córki. Rodzice Antoniny i Hippolity nie rozumieli tej postawy, przecież gdyby niemagiczna, starsza siostra uznała dziecko za swoje, to młodsza, magiczna mogłaby wrócić do ich społeczności i dobrze wyjść za mąż. Dla przykladu Starszy od Hippolity Miriam o rok brat, Amadeusz miał dwóch kolegów poszukujących odpowiedniej żony. Wszystko to na nic. Oburzeni rodzice wydziedziczyli obie córki. A Antonina podjęła decyzję, że jej córka pójdzie do mugolskiej szkoły, magiczną naukę odbywając weekendowo. By mogła sobie poradzić, bez względu na fakt, jaki świat wybierze.

Mała Hippolita Lyra od dziecka przebywając w fundacji działającej na rzecz Asymilacji Imigrantów i Uchodźców z Europy Wschodniej i Południowej, najbliższe przyjaźnie zawarła z ukraińskiego pochodzenia Jekateriną 'Katiuszą' oraz romskiego, Violettą. Ta druga trafiła jako niemowę, kiedy aresztowano za drobne kradzieże jej matkę. Szczęśliwie do opieki zgłosiła się babka dziewczynki, straganowa wróżka, która poprosiła, by móc na kilka godzin dziennie podrzucać Violę. Katiusza zaś była córką zawodowych baletmistrzów, którzy często musieli korzystać z doraźnego żłobko - przedszkola, czasem również w weekendy. W efekcie dziewczynki od wczesnego dzieciństwa były prawie nierozłączne. Razem podglądały przy pracy babkę Violi, razem chodziły do szkoły, bawiły się lakami i walczyły z silniejszą od siebie grupą chłopców. Były zżyte w hermetyczny sposób, pomimo Hippolity dodatkowych zajęć 'z czarów', zaś Katiuszy baletowych. Nawet jakimś cudem ukryły przed babką Violetty, że ta również uczęszcza na kółko teatralne dla młodzieży.

Tego roku Pola i Katia miały kończyć szkołę. I obrać kierunek na przyszłość. Viola, która była od roku mężatką, praktykowała u babki, czym tą bardzo uradowała. Natomiast dwie pozostałe były zdecydowane na zdawanie do akademii teatralnej. Pola nie planowała kontynuowania magicznej edukacji.

Starszą Polę martwiło, że jej siostrzenica najchętniej pozostaje w cieniu przyjaciółek, nie szuka własnej drogi.

.

* * *

[1] **William Shakespeare, sonet 116** ( tł. Stanisław Barańczyk)

Nie ma miejsca we wspólnej dwojga serc przestrzeni

Dla barier, przeszkód. Miłość to nie miłość, jeśli,

Zmienny świat naśladując, sama się odmieni

Lub zgodzi się nie istnieć, gdy ktoś ją przekreśli.

O, nie: to znak, wzniesiony wiecznie nad bałwany,

Bez drżenia w twarz patrzący sztormom i cyklonom -

Gwiazda zbłąkanych łodzi, nieoszacowanej

Wartości, choćby pułap jej zmierzył astronom.

Miłość to nie igraszka Czasu: niech kwitnące

Róże wdzięków podcina sierpem zdrajca blady -

Miłości nie odmienią chwile, dni, miesiące:

Ona trwa - i trwać będzie po sam kraj zagłady.

Jeśli się mylę, wszystko inne też mnie łudzi:

Że piszę to; że kochał choć raz któryś z ludzi.


	2. rozdział 1 cz1

**Rozdział pierwszy. Teatr Szekspira i legendy Arturiańskie. Część 1**

**.**

Roześmiane przyjaciółki wysiadły z pociągu na Kings Cross w Londynie. Hippolita głęboko odetchnęła, by chwilę później kaszleć po wchłonięciu niezbyt przyjemnego, zanieczyszczonego powietrza. Jest w stolicy Anglii prawie rok później, niż planowała, ale za to w jakich okolicznościach! W zeszłym roku się nie udało, bo miała poprawkowe egzaminy z magicznych umiejętności. Ale jak się pojawiła na uczelni informacja o zbieraniu grupy na festiwal i warsztaty szekspirowskie w Globe Theatre, szybko wpisała siebie i Katiuszę. I tak w połowie kwietnia 1995 roku zjawiły się na dworcu.

Dziewczyny były jak dzień i noc. Katia to słowiańska, złotowłosa, zielonooka i długonoga bogini, natomiast Pola, mimo iż wyższa od przyjaciółki, była cieniem tamtej, sprawiała wrażenie zbyt bladej, chudej i zimnej. Miała jasną karnację, brunatne o chłodnym połysku włosy oraz szare oczy. Pierwszej przypadła pierwszoplanowa rola Hero, natomiast drugiej mniej znacząca Margaret, w wystawianej przez nich na studenckich prezentacjach 'Wiele hałasu o nic'.

Hippolita wieczór przed wyjazdem dostała dodatkowe wytyczne od Violi: miała chronić ich przyjaciółkę przed 'czarnym kotem' oraz dostała kilka wskazówek, jak znaleźć rodzinny dom swojego ojca. A to nie miało być proste. Ale na chwilę obecną zostały zakwaterowane w skromnym pensjonacie i wybrały się na zwiedzanie miasta.

Katiusza kolorowa jak zawsze, bez problemu wtopiła się w barwny tłum. Od pierwszego wejrzenia pokochała to miejsce. Przy sztywnym Wiedniu, panujący tu luz i różnorodność, zachwyciły ją. Natomiast Hippolita poczuła się lekko zagubiona, nie była równie przebojowa i otwarta, jak przyjaciółka, przewijające się centrum tłumy męczyły ją, więc dość szybko poprosiła o odpoczynek w parku.

Dziewczyny wracając zgubiły drogę. W pewnym, nie widziany wcześniej miejscu Pola opierając się o mur poczuła magiczne wibracje. Tchnięta przeczuciem dotykała wibrujących cegieł na niskim murze. _Dziwne_, pomyślała, _te cegły wibrują_.

Odezwało się za nią chrząknięcie. Pola obróciła się. Jakiś niski człowiek z zakłopotaniem patrzył w jej stronę.

- Jesteście tu pierwszy raz?

- Tak jakby. – Pola nie lubiła się tłumaczyć przed obcymi

- Pomogę wam przejść. – po czym nacisnął kilka cegieł i przed dziewczynami otworzyło się przejście i szarmanckim gestem skierował się do nich – Zapraszam miłe Panie na ulicę Pokątną.

Katia z wielką gracją ruszyła przodem, rozglądały się. Pola zmarszczyła brwi. _Bez wątpienia była to magiczna ulica, ale jakże inna od Wiedeńskiej. Tam była jedną z wielu podobnych uliczek, w najstarszej części miasta, gdzie roiło się od sklepów z ciągle tym samym asortymentem na wystawach a magiczne towary sprzedawano spod lady. Klient niezorientowany, wchodził i wychodził zdziwiony jakim cudem kolejny sklep z kilkoma nieciekawymi rzeczami się utrzymuje. Tymczasem tutaj ulica była magicznie schowana przed przypadkowymi przechodniami. Inna mentalność_, pomyślała.

Jednak jeszcze coś różniło ta ulicę. Zawsze idąc z Katiuszą, to Ukrainka przyciągała spojrzenia. Tu było inaczej. Ciekawskie, ukradkowe co chwila kierowały się w jej stronę.

- Zaobserwowałaś, że mi się przyglądają?

- Hmm, co? – odpowiedziała oderwana od oglądania wystaw przyjaciółka, jedynie po to by po chwili potwierdzić – Masz rację. Twój ojciec musi być tu znany, a ty naprawdę do niego podobna.

- Katia, to nie są miłe spojrzenia. – wyszeptała ciemnowłosa

- Niedobrze. – cmoknęła jej przyjaciółka - Najlepiej, jak zejdziemy z widoku.

I wchodziły do kilku kolejnych sklepów, dłużej siedząc jedynie w księgarni. W odzieżowym wytrzymały jedynie chwilę, bowiem Katia głośno rozwodziła się nad przestarzałą modą. Zwiedzanie chciały zakończyć w ciastkarni, gdzie zgodnie ze zwyczajem niedoszłej baletnicy chciały poprosić o coś niskokalorycznego. Dociekliwe pytania blondynki spowodowały wybuch złości u cukiernika. Jak ona śmiała go obrażać, pytając, czy stosuje cukier i tłuszcz! A niby z czego ma robić ciastka?

- Co za dziwaczne miejsce! – syczała Katia – ci ludzie zatrzymali się w czasie na początku dziewiętnastego wieku! Nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek powiem coś dobrego na tą zapyziałą dzielnicę w Wiedniu, gdzie zwykle robisz zakupy, ale tamci choć potrafią się zintegrować ze społeczeństwem. Uch!

- Moim zdaniem przesadzasz. Oni po prostu żyją po swojemu.

- Ale kiedyś może im przyjść do głowy oderwać się, od normalnej części. Zobaczysz, że wiem, co mówię. Nie można bezkonfliktowo kilkadziesiąt lat żyć obok siebie. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś tą ulicę wchłonie miasto, a ci dziwacy wylądują w zamkniętych..

- Katia! – Pola się zdenerwowała na te słowa – To nie są nieszkodliwi dziwacy, jak ci się wydaje! Gdyby chcieli przejąć władzę, to wierz mi, cała armia świata by ich nie powstrzymała.

Blondynka jedynie prychnęła.

- Nie masz pojęcia, co można dokonać magią. – mruknęła bardziej do siebie Pola. Czasem nie rozumiała przyjaciółki. Viola żywiła znacznie większy respekt dla czarodziei.

-.-

Kolejne dni upływały na próbach, warsztatach oraz międzynarodowej integracji. Katiusza była jedną z najjaśniejszych gwiazd, od dziecka niesamowicie samodzielna i odważna, wiedziała jak skupić na sobie uwagę. Zawsze, jak cień towarzyszyła jej ciemnowłosa przyjaciółka.

Trzeciego wieczora od przyjazdu siedziały w parku w otoczeniu pięciu młodych mężczyzn: Anglika Arnolda, Walijczyka Shauna, dwóch Irlandczyków, braci: Colina i Eoina oraz Hiszpana, Santiago. Wszyscy w tym roku kończą jedną z tutejszych szkół teatralnych, Drama Centre. Shaun oraz Arnold prześcigali się w próbach zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Katiuszy, pozostali robili sobie z nich żarty. Poli wpadł w oko starszy z Irlandczyków, niestety ten był szczęśliwie zakochany i zaręczony. Wieczór upływał leniwie do czasu, gdy bracia zaproponowali, by przygotować sztukę uliczną opartą na legendach Arturiańskich. Pomysł spotkał się z entuzjazmem. Jednogłośnie ustalono, że blondynka znakomicie nadaje się na niewinną Ginevrę, natomiast ciemna szatynka na Morganę. Ich cechy fizyczne znakomicie pasowały do charakteru odgrywanej postaci. Problemy zaczęły się przy ustalaniu głównych męskich ról, każdy chciał być Arturem, ew. innym rycerzem, ale kto miał się przebrać za starca, Merlina? Hippolita powstrzymała wewnętrzny śmiech, na myśl, że _w magicznym gronie nikt nie biłby się o rolę zakutego w zbroję i nie posiadającego mocy osiłka_. Tymczasem pewna dwójka zażarcie się pokłóciła, o to, kto ma grać przyszłego króla.

- Przestańcie. – krzyknęła Katia – będziemy losować. – tu wyjęła dwie monety: angielską oraz austriacką – Szyling oznacza Króla Artura, funt hmmm

- Lancelota – dopowiedziała Pola

- Oczywiście! – ponownie krzyknęła blondynka – jak mogłam zapomnieć. Panowie.

Szylinga wylosował Walijczyk.

- Funt powinien oznaczać Artura – zbuntował się Arnold – Przecież był Brytyjczykiem!

- Ale to ja określiłam reguły, sir Lancelocie! – odcięła się Katia

Najbardziej skorzy do żartów Irlandczycy, udając straż boczną powstrzymali dalsze wybuchy anglika. Po czym wzięli go pod ręce, zapowiadając zatopienie smutków w pobliskim barze.

-.-

Blondynka i szatynka zameldowały się o umówionej godzinie w teatralnej wypożyczalni strojów. Siedział tam starsza, bardzo pulchna kobieta, Maria Weronika Hopper. Szefowa garderobianych i złota rączka do poprawek krawieckich.

- Mogłybyście grać dzień i noc. – kobieta wstała i zarecytowała:

.

_ When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,_

_For all the day they view things unrespected;_

_But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,_

_And darkly bright are bright in dark directed._

_Then thou, whose s__' __hadow shadows doth make bright,_

_How would thy shadow's form form happy show_

_To the clear day with thy much clearer light,_

_When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!_

_How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made_

_By looking on thee in the living day,_

_When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade_

_Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!_

_All days are nights to see till I see thee, _

_And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.'__**[1]**_

_**.**_

- Piękne! – krzyknęła Hippolita, a szefowa garderobianych wykonała elegancki ukłon.

- W końcu to Szekspir, a my jesteśmy w Globe Theatre!

Obie studentki uśmiechnęły się.

- To, która jest Ginevrą? - Zawołała wesoło garderobiana

Katiusza wystąpiła naprzód.

- Tak. Rozmiar 10-12? – blondynka potwierdziła głową – Będę miała pięć sukienek do wyboru. Podaj kochanie nazwisko.

Kiedy Katia poszła do przymierzalni nadeszła kolej szatynki. Starsza kobieta przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

- Ja bym cię ubrała w głęboki fiolet albo granat. Na czerń jesteś za młoda, szary czy brąz sprawi, że kompletnie znikniesz. Jak się nazywasz, Morgano?

- Hippolita Lyra Nostromo

Starsza kobieta zatrzymała się przed wpisaniem nazwiska w rubrykę.

- Pochodzisz z Rumunii?

- Moja rodzina mieszka w Austrii. Choć istotnie, nasze korzenie sięgają Rumunii. – Pola była uprzejma jak zawsze, pomimo iż mogła spodziewać się dalszych, niewygodnych pytań. – Zna pani kogoś z nich?

- Nie. Ale w pewnych kręgach są znani. – Starsza kobieta mówiąc to uważniej przyjrzała się dziewczynie.

Gdy nie uzyskała żadnego potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń skierowała się w kierunku magazynu. Wróciła stamtąd z trzema rzeczami. Fioletową, mieniącą się na załamaniach tkaniny suknią, grantową z aksamitu ze srebrnymi wstawkami oraz jakiś ciemnoszary łachman.

- Jesteś bardzo szczupła i wysoka. Dobrze, że znalazłam choć dwie propozycje. – Powiedziała to kładąc bogate suknie na stole. Po czym kontynuowała – A to kostium mary nocnej. Załóż go najpierw, działałam kierowana impulsem.

- Tak? – Hippolita była zaintrygowana. _Czyżby jak zwykle pojawi się stwierdzenie, że będę idealna do obsadzenia ciemnego charakteru._

- Nie obraź się, ale widziałabym ciebie, jak tańczysz do sonetu 43.

Dziewczyna była poniekąd zaskoczona.

- Nie jestem tak dobra, jak Katiusza. – skinęła głową w kierunku przebieralni – Moja przyjaciółka od dziecka ćwiczyła balet.

- Być może, a ty potrafisz tańczyć?

Pola skinęła twierdząco głową i sierowała się w kierunku przymierzalni. Jak zawsze w towarzystwie energicznych, dominujących osób ulegała ich woli.

– Więc przebierz się, a ja kogoś zawołam. – po czym garderobiana w pospiechu wyszła

Pola najpierw przyjrzała się sukniom. Obie wyglądały dobrze. Fioletowa była cieńsza, bardziej odpowiednia na tą porę roku, więc wstępnie postawiła na nią. Następnie obejrzała zszywany z kawałków kostium z każdej strony, był z grubo tkanej bawełny, może lnu, zakładany kopertowo, z regulacją ramiączek. Westchnęła. Nie pierwszy raz tańczyła jako noc, mara, czy zła wiedźma. Obróciła się do lustra. Kostium pokazywał bardzo dużo. _Za dużo_, pomyślała. Boki stroju schodziły się z jednej strony jedynie na krótkim odcinku, w efekcie jej lewa noga była widoczna powyżej linii bielizny, zaś głęboki, nieregularny dekolt kończył się nisko na prawej piersi. Nie wyglądała jak mara senna, lecz ofiara gwałtu w poszarpanych resztkach sukni.

- Pani Hopper?

- Założyłaś?

- Ten kostium jest za mały.

- Mogę cię zobaczyć?

Po potwierdzeniu przez Polę garderobiana weszła do kabiny, by przyznać dziewczynie rację. Tymczasem za kotarą niecierpliwił się reżyser jednego z festiwalowych przedstawień.

- Drogie Panie, nie mam dużo czasu.

Zrezygnowana Pola kolejny raz uległa presji. Westchnęła, ścisnęła materiał w strategicznych miejscach dłońmi i wyszła. Przed nią stał Czarny Kot. Była tego pewna. Ciemna karnacja, czarne, błyszczące włosy, połyskujące oczy. Do tego fantazyjnie skręcone wąsy i uśmiech najedzonego kocura.

- Aktorki nie powinny być wstydliwe – mruknął, ale jego oczy błyszczały z zadowoleniem – Tańczysz?

- Tak – powiedziała zaskoczona Pola

- Sprawdzimy. Chce cię widzieć jutro o 7 rano na scenie. Weź body do tańca, buty nie są wymagane. – kolejny raz błysnął uśmiechem.

Po tym krótkim poleceniu wyszedł, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź. W samą porę, bo w momencie zamknięcia drzwi dobiegł je głos Katiuszy.

- Chcę tą.

Oczy kobiet zwróciły się w jej stronę. Miała na sobie połyskującą kremowo-błękitną suknię. Do tego upięła pleciony warkocz w koronę wkoło głowy. Urodzona Ginevra. Garderobiana podeszła ocenić dopasowanie stroju, zaś Pola przebrać się w fioletową suknię. Żadna z nich nie wspomniała o Czarnym Kocie.

- Ładnie ci w fiolecie – stwierdziła blondynka, gdy czarnowłosa wyszła – Powinnaś częściej kupować kolorowe ubrania.

- Zdecydowanie – poparła ją pani Hopper – A teraz znajdziemy dodatki.

I wyjęła z kasetki kilka bogato zdobionych i błyszczących. Pola na pierwszy rzut oka wiedziała, że są nieodpowiednie dla czarodziejki. Nie było w nich magii.

- Są… - _jakby to ładnie powiedzieć_ - zbyt bogate, za mało w nich.. _magii _

Starsza kobieta znów spojrzała na nią 'tym wzrokiem'. _Ona wie, z jakiej jestem rodziny_, pomyślała panna Nostromo.

- Może nasz stolarz wykona dla ciebie odpowiedni wisior? – garderobiana wciąż patrzyła na nią znacząco – jest utalentowanym rzeźbiarzem.

_Czyżby znał się na rzeczy?_ pomyślała Pola zanim się zgodziła.

-.-

Jedna z charakterystycznych, czerwonych londyńskich budek telefonicznych znajdowała się w pobliżu taniej, popularnej jadłodajni. Hippolita nerwowo wykręciła numer przyjaciółki, dopiero po trzecim sygnale po drugiej stronie odezwał się głos zasapanej Violi.

- Hallo?

- Jak się cieszę, że cię zastałam. Spotkałam Czarnego Kota.

- Oooo, szybko. Jak zareagowała na niego Katiusza? – odezwał się urywany ale radosny głos po drugiej stronie

- Nie widziała go, na szczęście. Ale nie wiem, co robić. Zaproponował mi jutro przesłuchania.

- To proste. Nie bież ze sobą Kati.

- Jak? Skoro mam być o 7 rano. Będzie widziała, że wychodzę.

- I znając ją, będzie chciała dołączyć, by wyszarpać rolę dla siebie.

- Viola!

- No co, przecież zawsze musi być w centrum.

- Powiedz lepiej co mam zrobić?

- To dla ciebie ogromna szansa, co?

- Nie wiem. Nie wzbudził mojej sympatii.

- To nie idź. Proste. Jeśli cię kiedyś spyta dlaczego, to coś wymyślisz: Inne zobowiązania, czy coś.

- Masz rację. – Pola prawie roześmiała się w słuchawkę. _Jakie proste rozwiązanie!_

- Pola. Postaraj się trzymać Naszą Gwiazdę z daleka od Kota. Karty wskazują jednoznacznie.

- Ok. Tak zrobię.

* * *

**[1]****William Shakespeare, sonet 43 (**tł. Juliusz Żuławski)

Gdy oczy zamknę, widzę ciebie wcześniej,

Bo w dzień na wszystko patrzę bez czułości;

Gdy śpię, me oczy widzą ciebie we śnie

I w ciemnym blasku są blaskiem ciemności.

Więc jakże cień twój, co rozjaśnia cienie,

Mógłby swym cieniem w dzień jasny i biały

Zajaśnieć jeszcze jaśniejszym promieniem,

Jeśli w snach oczom daje blask swój cały!

I jakże mówię wzrok mam zaspokoić

Widzeniem twojej postaci na jawie,

Jeśli w noc głucha twój cień we śnie stoi

Tak piękny oczom, że aż obcy prawie!

Dzień, to noc ślepa, która cię zaćmiła,

Noc to dzień jasny, gdy sen ciebie zsyła.


	3. rozdział 1 cz2

**Rozdział 1 część 2 Teatr Szekspira i legendy Arturiańskie**

Popołudniowe spotkanie w Drama Centre na King's Cross zorganizowali chłopcy. Jak dziewczyny przyszły w sali znajdowała się ich piątka oraz dwie dodatkowe osoby. Szybko się okazało, że niewiele starsza od nich kobieta, Margaret Bloom zajmuje się reżyserią, zaś obcy chłopak to kandydat do roli Merlina. Martin Duff był szczupły, średniego wzrostu, miał pociągłą, bladą twarz i sięgające ramion jasno blond włosy. Znał się z pozostałymi chłopcami jedynie z widzenia. Dokooptowała go do ekipy reżyserka.

Margaret bez chwili przerwy prowadziła próby. Po dwóch godzinach intensywnej pracy zebrała grupę.

- Na początek chciałabym rzucić kilka słów na temat nie znanych mi wcześniej osób. – Skinęła głową w kierunku blondynki – Katiu. Podoba mi się, jak zachowujesz się na scenie. Grasz całą osobą, dobra mimika, nawiązujesz interakcje.

Chłopcy klaskali, a Katia wykonała pełen godności skłon.

- Teraz przejdźmy do naszej Morgany. – skierowała słowa do stojącej obok blondynki Poli – Masz bardzo dobre warunki. Głęboki, przykuwający uwagę głos, z tego co zauważyłam bardzo szybko zapamiętujesz tekst. Ale musisz wyrzucać z siebie więcej emocji. Szczególnie, że będzie ci partnerować Martinem. Proszę byś została na chwilę po spotkaniu.

Szatynka kiwnęła głową na zgodę. A reżyserka kontynuowała

- Odnośnie przedstawienia. Mam wstępną koncepcję. – po sali rozległy się wiwaty – Wystawimy cztery akty, głównym wątkiem będzie historia miłosna Artura i Ginevry. – chrząknęła, by uciszyć rozmawiających - Pomiędzy aktami opracujemy przerywniki, mające przyciągnąć nowych widzów. – przerwała na oddech - W końcu ma to być sztuka uliczna! Wypełnicie je parami: Shaun i Katia - blondynka posłała mu uśmiech–Colin i Eoin oraz Santiago i Arnold. Natomiast Martin i Pola – reżyserka zaczerpnęła powietrza – chciałabym, byście pełnili rolę narratorów. Pytania?

- Na czym mają polegać przerywniki? – przebił się głos Katiuszy

Nastała chwila ciszy.

- Liczę na waszą inwencję. – odezwała się Margaret – Może być wciągnięcie widzów w interakcje, pokaz nietypowych zdolności, żonglerka, akrobacje

- Rycerze mogliby walczyć – Głos Santiago

- My z bratem potrafimy pluć ogniem – odezwał się Colin

- Ćwiczyłam kilka lat balet – dodała Katiusza

- Również ćwiczyłem taniec – dopowiedział Santiago

- O, widzicie! Mamy punkty zaczepienia. Plucie ogniem może być ciekawe – podchwyciła Pani Bloom – Ile osób ćwiczyło taniec?

Rękę podniosła jedynie Pola i Santiago.

- W takim razie spróbujemy Santiago i Arnolda zamienić rolami: Ty Santiago grasz Lancelota, natomiast Mordredem staje się Arnold. Lancelot uwodzi Ginevrę w tańcu. I otrzymujemy fajną koncepcję na walkę Artura i Mordreda przed ostatnim aktem. – Margaret sprawdziła w notatkach – Widzę chłopcy, że oboje chodziliście na fechtunek. Świetnie. Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Głos zabrała znów blondynka.

- Kiedy będziemy mieć próby?

- Codziennie. Mamy mało czasu. Więc opracuję jedynie ogólny scenariusz, a nad szczegółami będziemy pracować wspólnie. Jutro proszę, by wszyscy przyszli, w kolejne dni możemy umawiać się grupowo. Poza tym ćwiczycie wszyscy w czasie wolnym. Jasne?

- Tak. – odezwali się chórem.

Z Sali wyszli wszyscy poza dziewczynami oraz Martinem i Arnoldem.

- Zdaje się , że prosiłam o pozostanie jedynie pannę Nostromo?

Odezwała się dość ostro reżyserka.

- Mieszkamy razem – odpowiedziała Katiusza

- Obiecałem odprowadzić dziewczyny do pensjonatu. – Arnold.

- Mam uwagę do stroju Morgany. – ostatni był Martin

- Jaką? – skierowała te słowa do ostatniego z nich

- Jest zbyt dworski. Nie pasuje do koncepcji, jaką mam w głowie.

- Nie mamy czasu na zmiany.

- Mogę porozmawiać z moją mamą. Coś wymyśli.

Reżyserka potrzebowała chwilę na przemyślenie.

- Jeśli obędzie się bez dodatkowych kosztów, a stojąca tu Morgana wyrazi zgodę, to ja nie widzę przeszkód. - I zwróciła się do całej trójki: - A teraz proszę poczekać na zewnątrz.

Jak wyszli obróciła się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Panno Nostromo. Zwróciłam uwagę na to, że dostajesz drugo- i trzecioplanowe role.

Pola zaczerwieniła się. Wiedziała, czego się spodziewać po dalszym ciągu.

- Musisz się bardziej otworzyć. Wczuć się w rolę.

- Wiem, mówiono mi to wcześniej. – odpowiedziała Pola

- Chcę byś wiedziała, że jeśli sobie nie poradzisz z tą rolą, to nic się nie stanie. Ale jeśli masz problem z odnalezieniem się na scenie, to radzę ci przemyśleć jeszcze raz wybór studiów. Tak jak mówiłam, masz warunki, ale obawiam się, że brakuje ci umiejętności sprzedania siebie na scenie. A strata roku, to nie tragedia. Większą będzie do końca życia granie ogonów.

- Ma pani rację – westchnęła dziewczyna

- Wykorzystaj to jako szansę na sprawdzenie. Będą cię oceniali nie profesorowie, ale przypadkowi ludzie, od ciebie zależy ilu zostanie, by obejrzeć ciąg dalszy. – reżyserka uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny.

- Postaram się – Pola oddała uśmiech i skierował się do wyjścia

- Panno Nostromo, jeszcze jedno : – zawołała na odchodnym Margaret – Obserwuj Martina. Jest świetny w nawiązywaniu kontaktu z publicznością.

Na korytarzu Katia chciała koniecznie wiedzieć, o co chodziło, ale uprzedził ją Martin.

- Poszłabyś ze mną do domu? Moja mama ma tam pracownię, jest kostiumografem, powinna mieć coś odpowiedniego.

- Arnold ma odprowadzić mnie i Katię do mieszkania. Nie znam Londynu. – Zaprotestowała szatynka

- Przecież ja cię mogę odprowadzić – no, chyba że macie inne plany na wieczór?

_Jedynie zakupy spożywcze_ – pomyślała Pola – _Jak Katia pójdzie sama, to będzie zbyt zmęczona, by wypytywać, co chciała Margaret._

- Katiusza, pójdziecie sami? – zapytała przyjaciółkę, a stojący przy blondynce Arnold zdążył potwierdzić, zanim ta zareagowała. Wydawał się być zdesperowany, by wygrać 'współzawodnictwo o Katię'.

-.-

Mieszkanie Sophie Duff mieściło się przy Camden Street, jakieś dwadzieścia minut od uczelni. Zajmowało połowę powierzchni poddasza jednego ze starych budynków. Niedoszły Merlin całą drogę opowiadał jej o niezwykłości Camden Town, pracy swojej mamy, nieznośnej siostrze, Beatrice, sąsiadach – artystach ulicznych oraz awangardowej fryzjerce a także o niesamowitych nocnych koncertach, które powinna koniecznie zobaczyć. Był niekwestionowaną gadułą.

Martin wchodząc zawołał od progu:

- Mamo, jestem w domu.

- Jestem w pracowni – odpowiedział głos

- Przyprowadziłem koleżankę. Możemy wejść? – zapukał do pierwszych drzwi

- Proszę – odezwał się ponownie głos

Szatynka weszła za kolegą, rozglądając się. Przy wejściu stało kilka wieszaków na kółkach, w głębi widać było kilkanaście wypełnionych tkaninami regałów. W pomieszczeniu panował kontrolowany chaos. Młodo wyglądająca kobieta z dwukolorowymi włosami podeszła do niej z uśmiechem.

- Witaj. Jestem Sophie, mama Martina.

Pola się zdążyła jedynie uśmiechnąć, zanim Martin odpowiedział za nią.

- Mamo to Pola. Studentka z wymiany, z Wiednia. Potrzebuję dla niej kreację Morgany na przedstawienie uliczne. – blondyn nie mógł przestać nawijać – Jeszcze dziś chciałbym poprowadzić pierwszą próbę, więc…

- Synu, przynieś coś do picia. – weszła mu pani Duff w słowo - A ja się przywitam z twoją uroczą przyjaciółką.

Jak tylko wyszedł, kobieta roześmiała się przyjaźnie.

- Widzę, że jesteś trochę onieśmielona. Martina trzeba ukracać, bo inaczej nadawałby cały czas.

Pola uśmiechnęła się.

- Podoba mi się pani pracownia. A z suknią nie chce sprawiać kłopotu.

- Żaden kłopot. – kobieta zmrużyła oczy – w jakim to ma być stylu?

- Morgana żyła w V-VI w. – Wyrecytowała Pola - Była wysoko urodzona, dysponowała magią, częściej przebywała wśród druidów niż możnych. Bardzo blisko związana z naturą, czciła pogańskich bogów. Według przekazów piękna i szlachetna, a w gniewie zacięta…

- wow – krzyknął z progu Martin – zdążyłaś już zebrać informacje o swojej postaci!

_Nie, ale zawsze fascynowała mnie historia magii_ – Pomyślała Pola

- A Co ty wiesz o Merlinie? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem dla odwrócenia uwagi.

- Że był magiem króla Artura, pomógł mu wydostać miecz, excalibur. I niewiele ponad.

_A mówisz o najpotężniejszym z kiedykolwiek żyjących czarodziejów. – _czarownica westchnęła i uzupełniła:

- Wychował się wśród druidów. Był doradcą Artura, a wcześniej jego ojca, Uthera Pendragona. Po śmierci ojca ukrył przyszłego Króla Artura, do czasu, gdy ruszył po władzę na Camelot. Był przebiegłym i bardzo mądrym człowiekiem – _magiem_ – miał istotny wpływ na politykę. Wedle niektórych wersji był nauczycielem Morgany, jednak ostatecznie zabija ją za spiskowanie przeciwko królowi.

- Hohoho. Będziemy mogli dodać dynamizmu naszym postaciom poprzez zmianę stosunku od nauczyciel-uczennica…

- Niewyobrażalne synu, byś nic nie wiedział na temat tych legend! Wstyd! – wtrąciła się pani Duff – A teraz niech ci Beatrice pomoże z kanapkami a ja zajmę się naszym gościem.

Wyjęła centymetr krawiecki i notatnik. Pola podeszła bliżej, a wtedy padła prośba:

- Opowiedz mi o Wiedniu. Wiem, że jest piękny. Często chodzisz do tej słynnej opery?

- Dość często. Rodzice mojej przyjaciółki są w zespole baletowym, często załatwiają nam wejściówki. A Wiedeń…. Spodobałby się pani. Jest bardziej artystyczny niż Londyn. To znaczy na ile się zdążyłam do tej pory zorientować

Pani Duff roześmiała się.

- Martin może ci pokazać miasto, o ile oczywiście nie zamęczy cię wczesniej gadaniem. – uśmiechnęła się ciepło – spytam Beatrice, czy nie chciałaby wam towarzyszyć. Zwiedzanie z nią będzie przyjemniejsze.

Pola chciał zaprotestować. _Za dużo trudu sobie zadają._ Ale zabrakło jej odwagi. _Zupełnie jak mówiła Vola: poddaję się losowi, zamiast nim kierować. _A Mama Martina mówiła dalej

- Mam prototyp sukni z programu o pogańskim powitaniu wiosny. Dopasuję ją, ufarbuję i powinna być idealna.

I wyjęła z regału beżową kostkę, która po rozłożeniu była prostą, długą suknią. Z grubo tkanej bawełny w kolorze naturalnym. Szatynka ją założyła, a artystka przystąpiła do pracy. Poprawiła szerokość, upięcie rękawów oraz dołożyła na dole plisę przedłużając suknię. Odeszła od swojego dzieła, spoglądając na całość z perspektywy. Na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech

- Na wierzch narzucimy haftowany gorset albo pas. Będziesz też potrzebowała coś w rodzaju cienkiej kurtki. Daj mi suknię, kochana.

-.-

Pola wracała z Martinem bardzo zadowolona. Będzie miała prostą, szafirową suknię ze złoto – jasnozielonym gorsetem oraz (w razie chłodu) granatowo-szarym kubrakiem. Jej partner, choć gaduła, był niesamowicie zabawny. Miał przemiłą mamę i trochę dziwną siostrę. Z dziwniejszą fryzurą niż pani Duff. A Martin okazał się urodzonym, bardzo intuicyjnym aktorem. Ćwiczyli tego wieczoru jej kwestię Margaret z 'wiele hałasu o nic'. I udzielił jej kilka, naprawdę ciekawych wskazówek. A w ciągu najbliższych dni mieli (poza próbami) spacerować po camden i obserwować ulicznych artystów. Jeśli się zdecyduje to może asystować Martinowi i jego sąsiadowi, Bernardowi w jednym z performansów.

-.-

Hippolita ziewnęła szeroko przed wejściem do pracowni dekoracji teatralnych. W środku miał być umówiony z nią człowiek. Na pukanie odezwał się stłumiony głos, Pola uznała to za zaproszenie. Weszła. Pokój był duży, ale niesamowiciezagracony. Na końcu pomieszczenia siedział zgarbiony nad stołem mężczyzna.

- Przepraszam, szukam osoby na którą mówią 'Hypo'.

- Hyperion Aleksander Carrow, do usług.

_Powinnam się przedstawić_, pomyślała z niechęcią.

- Hippolita Lyra Nostromo

Mężczyzna sztywno obrócił się w jej stronę. Nieprzyjaźnie zawołał:

- Słucham?

- Przysłała mnie szefowa garderobianych, Pani Hopper – mężczyzna wciąż był spięty – Mam zagrać Morganę, potrzebuję odpowiedniego wisiora, wspomniała, że pan może temu zaradzić.

Nastała chwila ciszy, po której mężczyzna się odezwał

- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

Polę zaczęło tremować nieprzyjazne zachowanie mężczyzny.

- Narysowałam kilka wzorów – zaczęła nieśmiało – Ale, jeśli nie ma pan czasu, to zrozumiem.

I podała mu kartkę z odręcznymi rysunkami.

Rzemieślnik utkwił wzrok w rysunku.

- A co cię naprawdę sprowadza, czarodziejko? Czy się mylę?

Szatynka zesztywniała, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, w międzyczasie Hypo wyrecytował:

.

_Some glory in their birth, some in their skill,_

_Some in their wealth, some in their bodies' force,_

_Some in their garments, though new-fangled ill,_

_Some in their hawks and hounds, some in their horse;_

_And every humour hath his adjunct pleasure,_

_Wherein it finds a joy above the rest:_

_But these particulars are not my measure;_

_All these I better in one general best._

_Thy love is better than high birth to me,_

_Richer than wealth, prouder than garments' cost,_

_Of more delight than hawks or horses be;_

_And having thee, of all men's pride I boast:_

_Wretched in this alone, that thou mayst take_

_All this away and me most wretched make.__**[1]**_

_**.**_

- Kolejny raz od przyjazdu słyszę Szekspira. – mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się Pola

- Jesteś charłakiem?

- Nie. A pan? – Pola miała szczerze dość tej rozmowy.

Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niej. A ona miała okazję dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Był na oko 3-5 lat starszy od niej. Miał ciemne, falujące włosy, ciemne oczy i niewielką bródkę.

- Ostatni raz pytam, co tu robisz?

- Najwyraźniej wychodzę. - dziewczyna była na poważnie zdenerwowana jego nieuprzejmością - Przepraszam, że zabrałam Panu czas.

- Nie tak szybko. – zatrzymał ją przytrzymując za ramię – Z takim nazwiskiem musisz pochodzić z magicznej rodziny. Wskazuje na to również znajomość run.

- To prawda. Domyślam się, że ty również – szatynka zrezygnowała z oficjalnego zwrotu

- Jak twierdzisz, nie jesteś charłakiem. Co tu, w takim razie robisz?

- Jestem studentką aktorstwa z wymiany. – mężczyzna wyraźnie czekał na więcej informacji – moja mama zdecydowała się zatrzymać bękarta, czyli mnie i została wydziedziczona z rodziny.

- Kochana rodzinka. Chętniej by przyjęli do rodziny nieposłuszną córkę, niż dziecko nieznanego ojca. – prychnął – Ale uczyłaś się magii? – dalej sondował rozmówczynię.

- Tak. W trybie weekendowym. Skoro już wiesz, czemu żyję wśród mugoli, to może mnie puścisz?

Zrobił to, ale zanim zdążyła opuścić pomieszczenie, zawołał do niej:

- Ja jestem wtórnym charłakiem – dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się z zaciekawieniem, nie spotkała się, bowiem wcześniej z takim określeniem – jako dziecko zakradłem się do domowego sejfu. Jeden z cennych artefaktów pozbawił mnie magii.

- Dlaczego przywitałeś mnie tak nieprzyjaźnie? – odważyła się zapytać

- Wiesz, że w magicznym świecie panuje wojna? - odpowiedział już spokojniej.

- Nie. – mruknęła - Rok temu zdałam ostatnie egzaminy, a magiczną prasę przestałam czytać dużo wcześniej.

- Odrodził się Czarny Pan – brwi szatynki wrażały znak zapytania, które on zinterpretował jako kompletną ignorację – Prawie piętnaście lat temu pewien czarnoksiężnik zginął podczas próby zabicia dziecka, Harrego Pottera…

- Niemożliwe – szatynka weszła mu w słowo – Znam temat. Historia Magii była drugim z moich ulubionych przedmiotów. Ten człowiek to szaleniec!

- Owszem. I nie znosi charłaków na równi z mugolami

- Och.

- Co było pierwszym z twoich ulubionych przedmiotów? – zaciekawił się Hyperion Aleksander

- Numerologia i runy. Zaraz po historii było wróżbiarstwo i astrologia. Kiepsko mi szła transmutacja i transformacje, nie najgorzej ziołolecznictwo i eliksiry…

- Mówisz o magii z pasją, dlaczego ją porzuciłaś?

Hippolita ze zniecierpliwienia cmoknęła.

- Wiesz, szkoły weekendowe mają program minimum. Idą tam, bez obrazy, prawie charłaki oraz niektórzy czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia.

- Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z odejściem z magicznego świata.

- Od urodzenia żyje pomiędzy mugolami, moje najbliższe przyjaciółki są niemagiczne, ja nie odeszłam z magicznego świata. Nigdy nie byłam jego częścią.

Hypo zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Rodzice wysłali mnie do mugolskiego ośrodka przysposobienia zawodowego. To taka szkoła dla opóźnionych w rozwoju. Nie stało się najgorzej, bo pokochałem stolarstwo. Ale w głębi ducha… czasem robię figurki i resztkę mojej magii wykorzystuję na ich obróbkę. Potem świecą, niekiedy są w kolorach tęczy, a najczęściej… przewracają z irytacją oczami.

Pola roześmiała się. Gdy zamierzała otworzyć drzwi dobiegły są słowa:

- Nie odrzucaj magii, tylko dlatego, że twoja magiczna rodzina cię odrzuciła. – mruknął (może bardziej do siebie) Hypo.

.

* * *

[1]**William Shakespeare, sonet 91 (**tł. Jan Kasprowicz)

Ten dumny z rodu, ten z kiesy bogatej,

Ten z swych zdolności, ten znów z krzepkiej dłoni,

Ten z nowomodnej, choć niezgrabnej szaty,

Ten ze sokoła i charta, ten z koni,

Każdy swe własne ma umiłowania,

W których znajduje rozkosz nad rozkosze!

Mnie te szczegóły kochać jedno wzbrania:

W wszystko, co dobre, rzecz najlepszą wnoszę:

Twa miłość lepsza od rodu, bogatsza

Od wszystkich skarbów, od sukien pyszniejsza,

Milsza niż sokół i koń! W niej najrzadsza

Duma jest dla mnie, której nic nie zmniejsza.

Jeno że możesz wziąć mi to co prędzej,

To mnie pogrąża dziś w najgorszej nędzy.


	4. rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi. Zmiany zaczynają się na Camden.**

.

Mijał tydzień od czasu, gdy dziewczęta pojawiły się w Londynie. Hippolita i Katiusza od rana ciężko pracowały na warsztatach w Globe, zaś popołudniami odbywały próby w Drama Centre. W międzyczasie miały chwilę na jedzenie i spacer po mieście. Nieubłaganie zbliżał się czas wystawienia 'Snu nocy letniej'. Blondynka, która grała pierwszoplanową rolę, była przejęta czwartkową próbą generalną i piątkową premierą, zaś wieczorami na zmianę, starali się zwrócić jej uwagę Shaun i Arnold. Natomiast szatynka siłą rzeczy była bardziej zaangażowana w przedstawienie uliczne, gdzie łącznie z Martinem miała najwięcej tekstu do opanowania ponadto jej partner sceniczny uznał, że koniecznie musi przerobić dodatkowe ćwiczenia. Chłopak chciał, by praktykowała na ulicy, angażował ją w drobne scenki uliczne, a ona miała czerpać doświadczenie z tego, jak reagują na nią ludzie. Minusem tej sytuacji było to, że przyjaciółki nawet wspólnie mieszkając i jedząc posiłki bardziej mijały się niż spędzały czas razem.

Dość sprytnie Pola połączyła ćwiczenia uliczne z wątkiem poszukiwania dalszej gałęzi rodziny, o której wiedziała jedynie z opisu, gdzie się może znajdować ich dom. Martin nie dawał jej dużych szans na powodzenie, pomimo tego wciągnął w poszukiwania również Beatrice.

Młoda czarownica od przyjazdu zdążyła jeszcze dwukrotnie wstąpić na ulicę Pokątną, a prawie codziennie, w towarzystwie jednego z rodzeństwa Duff, próbowała dokonać niemożliwego - dopasować wskazówki mające ją doprowadzić do domu rodziny ojca. Kierując się słowami Violi: _'W centrum, ale nie tym najstarszym. Z trzech stron szpalery budynków otacza park zieleni, z czwartej zaś urząd. Czarna linia przebiega pod nim. Budynki wysokie, acz wąskie, bardzo stylowe. Szukany będzie ukryty, lecz tobie będzie widoczny '_ Tylko w tak wielkim mieście, nieokreślonej wielkości parków, w nie najstarszym, ale centrum było mnóstwo. _Galernicza robota_, Pomyślała.

-.-

Severus Snape, szpieg zakonu feniksa i jego naczelny złośliwiec wchodząc do kwatery głównej dokładnie wytarł buty i rozpostarł parasol. Na zewnątrz szalała ulewa. Na koniec dosuszył dyskretnie nogawki zaklęciem i z godnością przeszedł do salonu. Do rozpoczęcia spotkania miał jeszcze kwadrans. Tymczasem samozwańcza gospodyni, Pani Weasley częstowała herbatą i domowymi, maślanymi ciasteczkami. Cóż wolałby whiskey i korzenne przegryzki, _ale jak się nie ma co się lubi… Acha, jest szansa podyskutować na poziomie_ – po tej szybkiej myśli podszedł do Andromedy, z domu Black.

- Dawno niewiedziana córa znakomitego roku.

- Dżentelmen jak zawsze – Pani Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niego z godnością – Jak twoje dokonania naukowe Severusie?

- Pracuję nad tym, dziękuję. Jeśli kolejnym razem poprzesz moje pretensje do zmniejszenia roli w zakonie, moje starania nabiorą nowego oddechu.

Tym razem jedynie odpowiedziała mu delikatnym uśmiechem i półdygnięciem, jakby doceniła poziom jego odpowiedzi, nie zniżając się do obrzucania się uszczypliwościami. _Kobieta z klasą_. Snape się rozmarzył: _Szkoda, że córka nie odziedziczyła po niej wrodzonej gracji i manier. A właśnie, córka. _

- Zdaje się, że widziałem dziś Nimfadorę jak kręciła się bezsensu po okolicach Granville Squere. Zmieniła włosy na podobieństwo twoich i w pierwszym odruchu bym pomyślał, że widzę Ciebie, po użyciu zaklęcia odmładzającego.

Andromeda Tonks w odpowiedzi zadała mu dość zagadkowe pytanie

- A pamiętasz jakieś szczegóły ubioru, nakrycie głowy, torebkę?

- Nic charakterystycznego: ciemny dół, ciemna góra, ciemna torebka. Notes w ręku.

Kobieta zmełła papierek w palcach i utkwiła spojrzenie w swoim rozmówcy.

- Nimfadora od kilku dni przebywa poza miastem – nie wywarło to wrażenia na mistrzu eliksirów, bo był świadkiem różnych sytuacji – Ja również miałam wrażenie, że ją widziałam. Miało to miejsce na pokątnej, dwa dni temu. Wychodziłam z kawiarni, kiedy ją dojrzałam i zawołałam, ale się nie odwróciła. W domu skontaktowałam się z córką. Nie było jej Londynie. Obawiam się, że ktoś się pod nią podszywa.

- Tak, jest to możliwe. – mężczyzna zamyślił się – trzeba zwiększyć zabezpieczenia kwatery oraz ostrzec wszystkich, by nikt się nie pomylił i czasem jej tu nie przyprowadził.

Po chwili przyszła mu jeszcze jedna odpowiedz do głowy.

- Pogadaj z kuzynem, czy czasem jednej z byłych narzeczonych bękarta nie przyprawił.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości. – głos Andromedy był silny i wyniosły – W momencie narodzin pojawiłaby się na naszym drzewie rodowym.

-.-

Katiusza z kłopotami budziła się w sobotni poranek. Miał to być pierwszy i na długi czas jedyny wolny dzień, wolny przynajmniej w połowie. Jęknęła. Głowa ją łupała, nogi po wysiłku miała drewniane, prawdopodobnie plecy nie lepsze. Jakoś by zniosła popołudniową próbę, bo chłopcy w gorszym od niej stanie dzień wcześniej kończyli. Ale w szczycie głupoty obiecała Poli spędzić z nią wieczór na Camden. Jęknęła dwukrotnie. Głowa jak huta w szczycie, nogi nie od pary, mięśnie bolące nawet pod paznokciami…_pomocy.._

- Wołałaś? – Na sąsiednim łóżku znad książki wychyliła się ciemna głowa Poli.

- Bądź tak dobra…proszę..

Katia dostała wody i środki przeciwbólowe, a szatynka ponownie zagłębiła się w lekturze. Blondynka przeczytała tytuł z uśmieszkiem. O tak, zna je dobrze. Jej mama przedkładała czytanie ulubionej poezji, nad bajki na dobranoc. _Nawet jeden sonet by idealnie pasował…_

_._

O! from what power hast thou this powerful might,

With insufficiency my heart to sway?

To make me give the lie to my true sight,

And swear that brightness doth not grace the day?

Whence hast thou this becoming of things ill,

That in the very refuse of thy deeds

There is such strength and warrantise of skill,

That, in my mind, thy worst all best exceeds?

Who taught thee how to make me love thee more,

The more I hear and see just cause of hate?

O! though I love what others do abhor,

With others thou shouldst not abhor my state:

If thy unworthiness raised love in me,

More worthy I to be beloved of thee.[1]

.

- Recytujesz Szekspira? – Zapytała zdumiona szatynka

- Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że wieczorne wyjście jest ponad moje siły. Skąd masz tyle energii?

Szatynka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. _Cóż, nie tańczyłam do rana._

- A, jeśli obiecam, że pokochasz to miejsce?

- Będę zbyt zmęczona, by na cokolwiek zwrócić uwagę… - ziewała Katia

- To najbardziej kolorowa i artystyczna dzielnica Londynu. Ma być koncert nad kanałem, w każdy weekend się roi od ulicznych artystów..

Blondynka mruczała, przewracała oczami, ale w końcu się zgodziła. Takiej ciekawskiej osóbki jak ona, atrakcje tak łatwo nie omijają.

-.-

Beatrice siedziała na trawniku łapiąc na twarz promienie kwietniowego słońca. Była młodsza od Martina o dwa lata i pomimo ogólnego podobieństwa, odmienna. Bardziej słuchacz niż gaduła, jej ekscentryzm kończył się na włosach, ostrożniej podchodziła do ludzi. Pomiędzy równie jasnymi jak brat blond włosami miała różowe pasemka. Tego dnia zaplotła po bokach głowy dobierane warkocze, zaś po środku nastroszyła włosy na kształt małego irokeza. Na nogach miała dopasowane zielone dżinsy, na górze asymetryczną, patchworkową bluzę oraz wełnianą chustę-szal. Całości dopełniała materiałowa torba i klasyczne półbuty. W stanie zamyślenia odnalazły ją dziewczyny. Katiusza wciąż przeżywała premierę, rozwodziła się nad potknięciami oraz czy komisja była zadowolona. Pola potakiwała, ale miała nadzieję na chwile wolnego od rozmyślania o teatrze.

Panna Duff, interesująca się historią oraz naukami z pogranicza socjologii i kultury już wczesniej obiecała podróż najciekawszymi, najbardziej godnymi obejrzenia miejscami. Po chwili stękania Katia musiała pochwalić pomysł, podobało się jej wszystko: od starych budynków i barek na kanale po nowoczesne budynki oraz oczywiście targowisko! Było tam wszystko, od jedzenia z całego świata po najbardziej wymyślną odzież jaką mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. W tym kosmiczne buty na niebotycznych obcasach. Dziewczyny obiecały wracać tu, jak tylko znajdą dłuższą wolną chwilę, tym razem jedynie zaopatrując się w dodatki: Katia kolorową, pojemną torbę, Pola czarne, długie, gotyckie rękawiczki oraz również gotycki krótki i szeroki naszyjnik z kameą. Beatrice spojrzała na nią z błyskiem w oku, jako córka kostiumografki intuicyjnie widziała szatynkę w ostrym makijażu i natapirowanych włosach. Miała idealną urodę do mrocznych stylizacji. Po trzygodzinnym zwiedzaniu najmłodsza z dziewcząt bez problemu namówiła przyjaciółki na krótki odpoczynek u nich w domu.

Katiusza z entuzjazmem nawiązała rozmowę o strojach scenicznych z panią domu, natomiast Beatrice jakimś cudem udało się namówić Polę na drobną metamorfozę. Pierwszy w nowej odsłonie zobaczył ją Martin. Był w stanie wydać z siebie jedynie krótkie 'wooow', na co jego siostra nie mogła opanować śmiechu. Pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło mu słów. Następnie wbiegła do pokoju zaniepokojona dziwnymi dźwiękami Sophie, a wraz z nią Katia. Ta ostatnia jako jedyna nie była zaskoczona wyglądem przyjaciółki, tylko faktem, że się na to zgodziła. Pamiętała jej smutek, za każdym razem, gdy dostawała w przedstawieniu rolę wiedźmy. Ale bez wątpienia Beatrice miała rękę do makijażu. Blondynka głośno gwizdnęła.

- Pola wyglądasz pięknie. Faceci będą tracili głowy i języki, chcąc do ciebie zagadać.

- Niewątpliwie. – stwierdzenie blondynki odmurowało gospodynię – Polu, twój nowy look zapiera dech. Najlepiej o tym świadczy stan mojego biednego syna.

Na to hasło roześmiały się wszystkie. A rozzłoszczony Martin, wciąż bez słowa wymaszerował z pokoju. A trzy młode kobiety jeszcze długo zamierzały mu docinać.

-.-

Zjawiskowo piękna szatynka w ciemnofioletowej krótkiej sukience na tiulowej podszewce siedziała na tarasie baru na Camden, przesuwając ubraną w długie, czarne rękawiczki dłonią po szklance zimnego napoju. Naprzeciw niej siedziała bardzo ładna o pszenicznym odcieniu włosów blondynka w jasnej, długiej i falbaniastej sukni. Były pogrążone w rozmowie, co chwila wybuchały śmiechem. Każdy, kto spojrzał chwile dłużej miał wrażenie, że dwa anioły: światłości i zbuntowany, spotkały się na przyjacielskiej pogawędce. Znaczna większość męskich spojrzeń kierowała się w ich stronę, omiatała ich sylwetki i żaden z nich nie decydował się podejść. Być może onieśmielała ich myśl, że mogliby przerwać rozmowę wyższych stworzeń.

W tym samym czasie Beatrice w zielonej, połyskującej sukni oraz różowym jak pasmo włosów sweterku i z przewieszonym przez ramię aparacie fotograficznym wesoło żartując pomagała bratu rozstawić przedmioty pomocne w ich małym występie. Martin i Bernard – młody chudzielec i starszy grubasek mieli zaprezentować swój popisowy numer 'bracia'. Blondwłosy niespodziewanie zrzucił z siebie kaftan i stojąc groźne miny przemieszczał się pomiędzy ludźmi w kierunku 'brata', ten piszcząc i chowając się za przechodniami przed nim umykał. Gag trwał nieco ponad dwadzieścia minut, mężczyźni zgrabnie włączyli w niego przechodniów – adwokatów, świadków, mających pośredniczyć w wyimaginowanym sporze. Na koniec uczestnicy z tłumu zostali wyściskani (Bernard) i z odpowiednimi efektami dźwiękowymi (Martin) oraz efektownymi śladami (Beatrice) wycałowani.

Pola i Katiusza przywitały aktorów gromkimi brawami i zgodnie ucałowały chłopaków. Niespodziewanie na stolik wtoczył się dzban soku zamówiony przez siedzącą przy sąsiednim stoliku rodzinę, grupa chłopców z naprzeciwka dorzuciła kilka monet do kapelusza Bernarda, zaraz po nich również wychodząca z lokalu para.

Martin upił duży łuk soku i zakąsił przyniesionymi z baru przekąskami.

- Dziewczyny. Mam propozycję. Wiem, że ten występ miał należeć do nas, Droga Morgano – po czym skłonił się w stronę Hipolity – Ale grzechem byłoby nie wykorzystać sytuacji posiadania przy sobie dwóch aniołów.

Pola miała niepewną minę. Na co szybko zareagowała Katiusza:

- Nie zgadzam się. To wasze przedstawienie. Razem się możemy wystąpić przy innej okazji.

Przy stoliku nastała cisza. Którą przerwał blondyn.

- Możecie zagrać wbrew uwarunkowaniom. Ty – wskazała głową na Katię – upadłego anioła, zaś ty – tym razem kiwnął Poli – boskiego.

- Ludzie tego nie kupią. Mam naturalne warunki do grania wiedźm, czarownic i wszelkiego rodzaju zła – z goryczą w głosie powiedziała Pola.

- Skoro tak myślisz o sobie, to ludzie faktycznie tego nie kupią – rzucił Martin – dziś byłem bardzo zaskoczony, bo przez te kilka dni, kiedy miałem okazję ciebie poznać, nigdy nie przyszło by mi przez myśl obsadzić cię jako złą wiedźmę. Masz delikatną naturę. Twoje zachowanie jest pozbawione wyrachowania, nie widziałem, byś się kiedyś złościła. Choć dałem ci kilka powodów.

- To może być ciekawe doświadczenie – zgodziła się Beatrice – Jeśli dzięki temu będziesz się czuła swobodniej, to zrobię ci delikatny makijaż. Byłabyś udanym czarnym aniołem o jasnej duszy

- A ja w końcu zagram czarny charakter – dopowiedziała Katiusza

-.-

Wieczór zakończył się późno i znakomitej atmosferze. Poza jednym małym wyjątkiem. Napięte mięśnie Hippolity oraz jej magiczny instynkt krzyczały, że ona, Katia oraz odprowadzający je Martin byli śledzeni. Obracała się kilkukrotnie, ale nikogo w ciemnościach nie wypatrzyła.

* * *

[1] **William Shakespeare, sonet 150** ( tł. Stanisław Barańczyk)

O, skąd się w tobie ona siła bierze,

Sercem mym władniesz i władniesz mym wzrokiem,

Czynię, co każesz, i oczom nie wierzę,

I światło dnia, gdy chcesz, nazywam mrokiem.

Skąd grzechów twych, o czarna pani, siła,

Cokolwiek czynisz, czemu w grzech się mieni?

Czemu ma myśl cnotami pogardziła

I grzechy twoje ma w największej cenie?

Czym mnie niewolisz, co mą miłość budzi

I kochać mam, gdy ini nienawidzą?

Nie sądź mnie źle, choć źle mnie sądzą ludzie,

Bo kocham to, czym ludzie się tu brzydzą.

Gdyś, o niegodna, wzięła mnie w okowy,

Godnym, by los mój nie był zbyt surowy.


	5. rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci. Bierzemy stery we własne ręce.**

**.**

Asturia Marianna Carrow, szacowna babcia Hyperiona spoglądała na Hippolitę Lyrę z uwagą.

- Jesteś niewątpliwie Blacówną.

- Noszę nazwisko Nostomo, proszę pani.

- Dziecko, wiem wszystko – tu spojrzała znacząco na wnuka – Masz oczy stalowe Blacków. Ciemne, bardzo gęste włosy oraz charakterystyczną dla nich smukłą sylwetkę.

- Mój ojciec się nigdy do mnie przyznał.

- Pytaniem jest, czy ty chcesz się przyznać do swojego ojca?

Hippolitę zamroziło.

Starsza pani upiła herbatę, poprawiła żabot koszuli i dopiero wtedy odpowiedziała.

- To nie są czasy, moja droga, na spotkania rodzinne. W wielu szacownych rodzinach – przerwała na moment – są zwolennicy sami-wiesz-kogo.

Siedzący obok Poli Hypo prychnął.

- Powiedz to, babciu wprost, że są również w naszej rodzinie.

Starsza Pani pominęła stwierdzenie wnuka pomimo uszu i przeszła do konkretów:

- Obawiam się, że człowiek najprawdopodobniej będący twoim ojcem – Syriusz Black – dwa lata temu zbiegł z Azkabanu, gdzie osadzili go za bycie zwolennikiem sami-wiesz-kogo. Tak dobrze się ukrył, że nie odnaleziono go do tej pory. Przykro mi kochanie, ale najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz go szukać. Jest bardzo groźny.

Na te słowa Hyperion zerwał się z siedzenia i przytulił oszołomioną Polę.

- Naprawdę, babciu! Po pierwsze nie wiesz, czy na pewno TEN Black jest ojcem, a po drugie nawet gdyby, to nie powinnaś straszyć biednej dziewczyny.

- Właśnie, że powinnam! Uważam, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa najlepiej będzie jak najszybciej wyjedzie, najlepiej zabierając ciebie ze sobą!

Na te słowa Hypo zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony i oburzony.

- Babciu! Ile razy mówiłem ci, że nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać!

- W takim razie wychowałam kretyna! Grozi ci śmierć w takich katuszach, że będziesz błagał o nią. Obu wam grozi!

- Proszę was.. – odezwała się słabym głosem Hippolita i podniosła się z fotela. – Dziękuję pani za pyszny obiad. – wstrzymała oddech i po chwili dodała – oraz za ostrzeżenie. Muszę już iść, przemyśleć sobie to wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo i skierowała do wyjścia. Przytrzymał ją głos właścicielki mieszkania.

- Przepraszam moja droga za ton mojej wypowiedzi. – Pola się na te słowa obróciła – To przez to, że codziennie budzę się targana strachem o moje dzieci i wnuki. Wszystko, co powiedziałam jest prawdą. W obecnych czasach Anglia to niebezpieczny czas. Karty od dłuższego czasu wskazują, że mój wnuk powinien wyjechać.

Rzeczony wnuk przewrócił oczami, ale dziewczyna się zatrzymała.

- Wierzę we wróżby. Moja przyjaciółka, co prawda mugolka, ale pochodzi z rodu wróżek.

Starsza pani skinęła z aprobatą głową.

- Skoro tak, to czy mogę cię prosić do saloniku?

-.-

Trzy godziny później w czerwonej budce telefonicznej Hippolita modliła się, by Viola odebrała telefon. Ilość informacji, jakie miała do przekazania dosłownie rozsadzały jej głowę.

Na szczęście przyjaciółka była w domu. Dość szybko przebrnęła przez wstęp i zakomunikowała jej to, co ustaliły ze starszą panią Carrow. Hyperion miał kolejnego dnia z rana wylecieć do Wiednia, nie podając nikomu nowego miejsca swojego pobytu. Natomiast Viola powinna jak najszybciej przylecieć do Londynu, bo najwyraźniej doszło już do spotkania Katiuszy z czarnym kotem. Jedynie rodzinne sprawy Hippolity nie zostały jednoznacznie określone, karty nie wskazywały, by groziło jej bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Pani Carrow chciała przeprowadzić seans do którego potrzebowała jeszcze jednej zdolnej wróżki. Viola obiecała pozamykać sprawy we Wiedniu w dwa dni, w tym pomóc w ulokowaniu Hypo w bezpiecznym miejscu, a następnie wsiąść w samolot od Londynu. Obie podróże oraz inne wydatki miały leżeć po stronie babci Hyperiona, która nalegała na pośpiech i przyznała Poli w sekrecie, że dopiero się w spokoju wyśpi, jak jej wnuk będzie w bezpiecznym miejscu.

-.-

.

Two loves I have of comfort and despair,

Which like two spirits do suggest me still:

The better angel is a man right fair,

The worser spirit a woman colour'd ill.

To win me soon to hell, my female evil

Tempteth my better angel from my side,

And would corrupt my saint to be a devil,

Wooing his purity with her foul pride.

And whether that my angel be turn'd fiend

Suspect I may, but not directly tell;

But being both from me, both to each friend,

I guess one angel in another's hell:

Yet this shall I ne'er know, but live in doubt,

Till my bad angel fire my good one out.[1]

.

I stało się. Hypolita dość szybko odkryła, gdzie mogła Katia spotkać Czarnego Kota. Właściwie to było do przewidzenia, skoro Bernard Ramos był sławnym reżyserem, u którego zaszczytem było wystąpić. _I ja przepuściłam taką_ _okazję_, zaśmiała się w duchu. Ambitna Katiusza w swoim skromnym wolnym czasie, chodziła na próby wszystkich ważniejszych przedstawień. Trochę by podpatrzyć, jak pracują inni reżyserowie, a w głębi ducha z nadzieją, że wpadnie jednemu z nich w oko.

Dzień, w którym Panna Nostomo postanowiła chodzić jak cień za przyjaciółką, zaliczyła już kilka prób, w tym tą z sonetami Szekspira. Katiusza szeptem poinformowała ją, że zamierzeniem reżysera jest stworzenie historii z dwunastu sonetów, każdy miała zatańczyć inna grupa osób. Blondynka była wyraźnie zafascynowana tym konceptem.

Natomiast mistrz-reżyser, (czyli: Czarny Kot) miotał się po scenie, wyzywał i przeklinał. Zdenerwowanie udzieliło się wszystkim aktorom-tancerzom. I w wyniku zdenerwowania ci gubili się coraz bardziej, a reżyser coraz głośniej przeklinał. _Miałam rację nie decydując się na przesłuchanie_, pomyślała. I kątem oka wychwyciła jego ruch głową w ich stronę. Co Polę zaskoczyło, odruchowo na zagrożenie zareagowała magią. Bardzo rzadko jej używała, a teraz najnaturalniej w świecie wyczarowała iluzję, skrywającą ją i blondynkę. Jednocześnie miała świadomość, że jej przyjaciółka posłała w tym samym czasie najpiękniejszy z uśmiechów. _A on go nie mógł zauważyć._

Czarownica połowę uwagi poświęciła próbom, w połowie pochłonęły ją rozważania. _Jakie to dziwne_, pomyślała, _dla bezpieczeństwa spakowałam różdżkę, ale leży ona nieruszana, ukryta w specjalnej przegródce na dnie bagażu_. _A jednak w sytuacji zagrożenia reaguję właśnie magią._ Musiała w duchu przyznać, że nawet we Wiedniu nie nadużywała różdżki, ot brała ją na weekendowe zajęcia, szczególnie pomocna była przy zaawansowanych zaklęciach. Na co dzień, hmmm czarowała tak po prostu od kiedy pamięta, machanie patykiem tylko sprawiało, że sobie przypominała o zasadzie konspiracji przed mugolami. Uch, jako dziecko nigdy o tym nie pamiętała. Jak wtedy, gdy się dowiedziały dziewczyny…

Niestety, pełny uśmiech Poli nie uszedł uwadze Katiuszy.

- Chyba się zakochałaś. Przyznam, że reżyser też mi się podoba, ta pasja mrrrr – zakończyła mrukiem blondynka

- Co ty! – starała się odpowiedzieć na tyle cicho, by nie usłyszeli postronni – Kompletnie odpłynęłam myślami, przypomniało mi się coś z dzieciństwa.

- Co takiego? – Katia również szeptała

- Nasze początki w tańcu – odrobinę skłamała Pola – musiałyśmy zabawnie wyglądać. – a w myślach dopowiedziała: _jak dwukrotnie w jednym tańcu nadepnęłaś mi na nogę, a ja tobie splątałam czarem włosy tak, że musiałaś ściąć za ucho _.

- Tak – dziewczyna się rozmarzyła – jaki to był beztroski czas. Ostatnio przeszło mi przez myśl, że już nigdy tak nie będzie, jak skończymy studia, to pomimo przyjaźni, będziemy walczyć o te same role. Jest tyle zazdrości wśród aktorów. Wystarczy spojrzeć na chłopców – oni są zżyci, ale Martina ledwo tolerują.

- Rozmawiałam z nim o tym. Nie jest zbyt popularny wśród studentów. Dostał specjalne stypendium od burmistrza Londynu, po tym jak wygrał ogólnokrajowy konkurs interpretacji wybranej sceny. Mógł przebierać w uczelniach.

- Och

- Nie bez znaczenia są też znajomości jego mamy, ponadto jest rok niżej od nich, a ma większe doświadczenie. Wiesz, występuje z Bernardem od dziesiątego roku życia?

- Nie i jestem pod wrażeniem. Miałam go za gadułę i lekkoducha.

- On jest taki naprawdę. Bardzo naturalny. Co więcej, jego spontaniczny sposób bycia ułatwia mu wydobycie z postaci emocji.

- Jak mówiła nasza nauczycielka panna Pernice: w życiu każdy musi sam znaleźć swoją drogę. Jeśli Martin ma duży talent, to nie powinien tego ukrywać. Skoro chłopcy są zawistni, to ich problem.

Pola znów się zamyśliła: _ciebie Katiusza trapi to samo. Rodzice nauczyli być ambitnym, więc szlifujesz swój talent, nawet porzuciłaś ukochany taniec, by mieć więcej czasu na aktorstwo. Ciężko pracujesz, gdy przychodzi uznanie w pakiecie doświadczasz zazdrości._ Dłuższy czas milczały obie.

Czarownica jeszcze kilkukrotnie użyła zasłony, do czasu, gdy przypomniała przyjaciółce, o wieczornych zobowiązaniach. Jak na ponadroczną przerwę w czarowaniu, była bardzo zadowolona z siebie. Szczęśliwie Katiusza była nie zrażona brakiem zainteresowania ze strony reżysera, z nową energią i głową pełną własnych kwestii szybkim krokiem zmierzała w kierunku Drama Centre. W końcu pierwsze uliczne przedstawienie miało się odbyć już tego wieczora.

-.-

Nasza czarnowłosa Morgana posłała uśmiech w kierunku zgromadzonych osób. Musiała przyznać, że Martin był niesamowity. Jego Merlin był groźny, z elementami humorystycznymi, ale nie groteskowy, hipnotyzował publiczność. Gdy nadeszła jej kolej nabrała oddech i swym pełnym głosem wyśpiewała inwokację. Pomysł na śpiewanie wyszedł od Margaret na jednej z prób, po informacji, że dziewczęta w kółku teatralnym ćwiczyły go. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem reżyserki z każdą chwilą ilość gapiów wzrastała.

Pierwszy akt opowiadał o romantycznej miłości Artura(Shaun) i Ginevry (Katiusza). Był ich aktorskim popisem z niewielkimi wtrąceniami zazdrosnymi o uwagę rycerzami. Na jego zakończeniu spomiędzy ludzi odezwał się Merlin na szczudłach głośno krytykujący króla, który przedkłada własne szczęście nad dbanie o poddanych, odpowiedziała mu stojąca z tyłu sceny, ale na podwyższeniu Morgana, rozpowiadając o mocy miłości. W międzyczasie ze sceny zeszli aktorzy poza Irlandczykami, którzy rozpoczęli swój pokaz. Aktorzy – czarodzieje dalej prawili o mocy miłości, a rycerze-kuglarze tak ustawili pokaz, by przy słowach Poli: …każdy wie, że najważniejszą kwestia w życiu jest MIŁOŚĆ' wybuchły najwspanialsze ognie. Martin sarcząc wsunął się pomiędzy ludzi, zaś czarnowłosa czarownica tańczyła jak opętana pomiędzy Colinem i Eoinem. Pokaz przerwał huk z tyłu sceny, na dźwięk którego rycerze się rozeszli w panice, a uważny widz mógłby dostrzec smukłą sylwetkę Merlina z kierunku, w którym rozległ się dźwięk.

Kolejny akt mówił o bohaterstwie walki, po którym nastąpił przerywnik z Ginevrą (Katią) i Lancelotem (Santiago), którzy tańczyli w wyimaginowanym ogrodzie, zaś nasi narratorzy przechadzali się przed ludźmi i głośno komentowali samotność królowej oraz zauroczenie młodego rycerza. Morgana trzymała stronę królowej, zaś Merlin króla.

W trzecim z kolei akcie nastąpił powrót króla oraz wzrost jego podejrzeń w kierunku żony, pod koniec, tego król został sam na scenie. Wtedy Pola i Martin wrócili do roli narratorów, a za ich plecami przebiegł cień , z którym król nawiązał walkę. Dość nierówną, gdyż król był stary i zmęczony a jego przeciwnik młody i zażarty. Podczas gdy magowie wciąż toczyli dysputę o zdradzie żony i męża, król z tyłu sceny umierał. A Mordred (Arnold) odsłonił swoją twarz w geście zwycięstwa.

Rozległy się, imitujące kościelne, dzwony i rozpoczął się finalny, najkrótszy akt, w którym wszyscy po kolei, kończąc na płaczącej Ginewrze wyznawali co zawdzięczają Królowi Arturowi i dlaczego go zawiedli. Wtedy na scenę weszli narratorzy trzymając za ręce zmarłego króla i w kilku słowach podsumowując historię oraz dziękując za audiencję.

Posypały się szczere brawa, Irlandczycy zdjęli hełmy i ruszyli z nimi pomiędzy ludzi zbierać drobne monety, dziewczęta posyłały buziaki, zaś chłopcy przybijali dłonie. Z ostateczną oceną mieli poczekać na słowa reżyserki oraz przejrzenie zapisu przedstawienia na kamerze, ale już teraz ogromne zainteresowanie ich rozradowało.

Hippolita była bardziej niż zadowolona ze swojego wystąpienia, uśmiechała się do obcych ludzi, przechadzała po scenie, czekając aż emocje z jej opadną. W pewnym momencie poczuła za sobą intensywny ruch, obróciła się. Stał za nią obcy, głupkowato uśmiechający się człowiek.

- Czy piękna czarodziejka zajmuje się również wróżbami ? – przesłodzony głos wydobył się z jego krtani, jego powieka zadrgała, by nieudolnie puścić oczko.

- Powiem w imieniu całej grupy: cieszymy się, że Pan się zatrzymał, by obejrzeć nasze przedstawienie – zaczęła mówić Pola, ale obcy mężczyzna zdawał się tego nie słyszeć, tylko przysuwał się bliżej. Jednocześnie ona oddalała. Kątem oka szukała chłopców, ale na złość nie było żadnego z nich widać. Nabrała oddechu, by odezwać się bardziej stanowczo, jednocześnie pomiędzy jej palcami zawibrowała magia zaklęcia paraliżującego mięśnie – Przepraszam Pana, ale mam obowiązki.

Obcy mężczyzna poruszał się wolniej, ale nie wydawał się tracić zainteresowania. Hippolita cofnęła się jeszcze o krok, gdy została objęta przez czyjeś ramię. Jednocześnie ponad jej głową odezwał się, _na szczęście_ Eoin :

- Ta Pani jest ze mną – warknął, a serce Poli prawie eksplodowało z ulgi – Odniosłem wrażenie, że pan ją nagabywał wbrew jej woli.

Mężczyzna chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale być może z zaskoczenia, _a być może przez czary_ wychylił się niebezpiecznie do przodu. Irlandczyk doskoczył do niego, chwycił obiema rękoma za poły szaty. Bijatyka wydawała się nieunikniona.

Rozwój sytuacji zmusił czarodziejkę do działania. Mimo iż gest chłopaka wywołał u niej ciepłe uczucia, musiała mu przerwać.

- Eoin! Zostaw go! Narobisz sobie i nam problemów! – i cała siłę włożyła w odciągnięcie chłopaka od obcego. Tamten przecież nie mógł pójść za nimi, _przynajmniej nie dopóki trwało zaklęcie_. – Chcesz, by straż miejska zabroniła nam dalszych występów, do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy?

Eoin uległ, a ona odchodząc pozwoliła sobie na ukradkowe spojrzenie wstecz. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony stanem w jakim się znajdował. Pochylił się i masował rękami uda. A ludzie wkoło przechodzili, jakby nie działo się nic niezwykłego.

Pola przeniosła uwagę na towarzysza, na pół żartobliwie pomasowała umięśnione ramię chłopaka

- Od dziś jesteś moim bohaterem, rycerzu!

- Jeśli dasz mi pani wstążkę, będę ją nosił z honorem. – odpowiedział w podobnym tonie i skinął głową puszczając przy tym oczko.

- Będę miał na ciebie oko – powiedział już poważnie – ten dziwak szedł za tobą jakiś czas, wydawał się być mocno napalony. Może próbować przy kolejnym przedstawieniu.

Hippolita musiała mieć mocno przerażoną minę, bo po chwili uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Aż jej urosło serce.

- Nie obawiaj się, nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Opowiem o wszystkim reszcie, razem będziemy mieć baczenie. – posłał jej jeszcze jeden, tym razem delikatniejszy uśmiech – Pięknie dziś wyglądasz, nie dziw się, że mężczyźni tracą dla ciebie rozum.

-.-

Violetta prawie wyskoczyła ze strefy dla przyjezdnych, by uściskać przyjaciółkę. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegła w Poli zmianę. Zyskała więcej gracji, świadomej kobiecości. _Albo się zakochała albo podziałała na nią sztuka_, pomyślała drobna Romka.

- Ledwo półtora tygodnia tu jesteśmy, a tyle się wydarzyło! – zaczęła z pasją Pola.

Hoho! Tylu emocji na raz nigdy u niej nie widziałam! Uśmiechnęła się w duchu Viola. I zaczęła jak zwykle, konstruktywnie:

- Najpierw powiedz, ile mamy czasu i gdzie zgubiłaś Naszą Złotowłosą?

- Katiusza poszła z Beatrice na zakupy poza Camden, przed wieczorną próbą pewnie nie wrócą.

- Nie domyśliła się niczego?

- Wątpię. Była zbyt przejęta ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Od momentu przyjazdu zdaje się oddychać innym powietrzem, ciągle się zachowuje jakby była na haju.

- Dobrze. – uśmiechnęła się Romka.

Przez chwilę szły w ciszy, aż Viola zapytała:

- Zdaje się, że chcesz coś powiedzieć?

- Jeśli zgodzisz się wtajemniczyć w sytuację Martina, to byś mogła zobaczyć naszą wczorajszą uliczną premierę. Jego siostra nagrała całość. – odpowiedziała Pola z uśmiechem.

A niższej z dziewcząt po głowie przeszła prawdopodobna przyczyna odmiany przyjaciółki. _Czyli jednak Martin! Bo o teatrze nigdy z taką pasją się nie wypowiadała. Muszę go poznać_. W głębi duszy miała jednak nadzieję, że jak się przyjaciółka się z kimś zwiąże, to będzie nim mag. _Ale czyż nie słyszała, jaki ten Martin jest niesamowity wcześniej? Może jest magiem od duszy?_

- Oczywiście. Wprost umieram z ciekawości jak wam poszło. – nie pozostaje nic, jak się przekonać na miejscu, pomyślała.

Tego dnia panna Nostromo nie mogła poświęcić zbyt wiele czasu przyjaciółce. Zgodnie z rozpiską Margaret jedyny wolny dzień pomiędzy premierą a kolejnymi przedstawieniami młodzi aktorzy mieli poświęcić na przeanalizowanie nagrania oraz przećwiczenie w parach swoich kwestii. Zabrała więc Violę do mieszkania pani Duff, gdzie młoda Romka z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że miała okazję poznać Martina wcześniej. Mianowicie był jednym z gości jej 'pałacu przeznaczenia', jak nazwała swoje stoisko w Awinion. Również w kwestii odczuć musiała zrewidować swoje przypuszczenia. Pomiędzy Hippolitą a Martinem nie było miłosnej chemii, natomiast była wyczuwalna ..więź artystyczna? Blondyn ze swoją androgeniczną sylwetką nie pasował do preferowanych przez jej przyjaciółkę bardzo męskich typów, natomiast jego otwarty sposób bycia pozytywnie oddziaływał na czarownicę. Violetta musiała w duchu przyznać, że dawno nie widziała jej takiej radosnej.

Drobna brunetka obejrzała video z przyjemnością. Martin był prawdziwym, aktorem - magiem. Swojej postaci nadał wielkowymiarowość, która porywała. Pola była jak zawsze cieniem innych postaci, ale miała kilka swoich momentów: typu piękny śpiew na początku, czy wykrzyczana miłość w otoczeniu ognia. Ponadto jej Morgana swoim wycofaniem była odbiciem Merlina, można było odebrać magów jak ogień i wodę. Nawet, jeśli to nie był efekt zamierzony, to działał. Bez zaskoczenia odebrała również fakt, że każdorazowe pojawienie się Katiuszy na scenie kierowało całą uwagę na nią. Kręcący się wokół chłopcy byli jedynie dodatkiem.

- Katia zawładnęła sceną. – Powiedziała zgodnie ze swoim odczuciem po zakończeniu projekcji. – Jest urodzoną aktorką, zawsze to wiedziałyśmy.

- Dokładnie to samo powiedziała Margaret, nasza reżyserka – powiedziała wciąż roześmiana Pola – po czym pochwaliła nas - wskazała siebie i Martina – za 'perfekcyjną interakcję'

Głośny śmiech Poli przeszedł po pokoju.

- Strasznie się bałam, że mnie skarci za ubogą grę. Lekko zgubiłam głos pod koniec drugiej zwrotki. Oraz przez cały czas nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od Merlina. – skinęła głową w kierunku chłopaka – Byłeś jeszcze lepszy niż na próbach

- A ja uważam, że poszło ci naprawdę dobrze. – odpowiedział jej - Miałaś niezły pomysł na odegranie postaci. Trochę mniej tremy i rozwiniesz skrzydła.

Viola zgodziła się z jego słowami.

- Wiesz, że zawsze podziwiałam Katiuszę na scenie, w dalszym ciągu uważam, że jest niesamowita. Ale ty pokazałaś, że nie zawsze trzeba sprzedać duszę, by być intrygującą. Podobało mi się to co pokazałaś. Masz w sobie naturalną grację, wiem, że często zarzucają ci małą emocjonalność, ja kupiłam twoją Morganę. Pomimo prostego stroju zachowywałaś się jak dama i czarownica jednocześnie – dystyngowana, pozornie spokojna a z podskórnym zadziorem.

- Dziękuję - kolejny raz roześmiała się panna Nostomo.

-.-

Violetta zadomowiła się u Pani Carrow. Już pierwszego wieczora porównały obserwacje i przemyślenia. Gdy kolejnego dnia, Hippolita przyszła w porze obiadowej zaskoczyła ją widoczna myśl porozumienia oraz jednomyślny plan wróżek. Starsza z nich oświadczyła, że skoro do spotkania Katiuszy i Czarnego Kota doszło, to nie można już odwlec przeznaczenia. Natomiast można je przyśpieszyć.

- To znaczy? – zapytała słabo

- To proste – zaczęła wyjaśniać Viola – wyślemy mu zaproszenie na wasze przedstawienie. W imieniu Katii oczywiście.

Jedzenie utkwiło w gardle Poli, która z wrażenia zapomniała przełykać. Uratowała ją szybka reakcja Pani Carrow, która błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę z rękawa.

- Już dobrze, kochanie – spokojnie chowała magiczny przedmiot na swoje miejsce – dobrze to przemyślałyśmy. Jeśli wasza przyjaciółka jest na tyle ambitna i zdeterminowana na sukces, jak opowiadacie, to będzie w stanie pojechać za nim. Zrobi wszystko, by pracować z wymarzonym reżyserem.

- To prawda – potwierdziła Viola

- Karty to pokazały? – chciała koniecznie wiedzieć Pola

- Arytmetyka i doświadczenie. – ucięła starsza kobieta – Uznałyśmy, że w chwili obecnej mamy wszystkie atuty, by wygrać tą rozgrywkę. – w tle czarnowłosa jęknęła – My, we dwie możemy dokonać dokładnych kalkulacji ryzyka, natomiast ty dysponujesz mocą i masz możliwości, by deptać po piętach naszej dwójce.

Starsza pani najwyraźniej była w swoim żywiole. Natomiast Viola właśnie odbierała ogromną lekcję praktyczną. _Jestem_ _w potrzasku,_ pomyślała Pola.

- Więc jaki jest plan? Wiem tyle, że ma się pojawić na naszym przedstawieniu, którym? – dodała z paniką

- Szekspirowskim, w końcu, to w nim gra główną rolę. – odpowiedziała młodsza z wróżek

Uff, pomyślała Pola, a na głos dodała: - a co potem?

- Podasz Katiuszy eliksir rozjaśniający myśli, a jemu serum prawdy.

- ooooo! Taki plan, to ja też potrafię wymyślić. Jak mam to zrobić?

- Używając swoich zdolności, kochanie – wtrąciła słodko pani Carrow

* * *

[1]**William Shakespeare, sonet 144** przełożył Jerzy S. Sito

Dwie znam miłości, rozpacz i odwagę;

Jak dwa anioły kroków moich strzegą,

Jasny - to chłopiec nie skażony grzechem,

Ciemny jest panią koloru ciemnego.

Ona mnie zwodzi w piekielne otchłanie,

Ona mi chłopca ciałem swoim woła

I czystość jego niecną dumą plami;

Psowa i w diabła chce zmienić anioła.

Czy anioł stanie się duchem przeklętym,

Orzec nie umiem, domyślać się boję;

Skoro przyjaźnią się szatan ze świętym,

W piekle, być może przestają oboje.

Lecz się nie dowiem; żył będę dla niego,

Póki zły anioł nie spali dobrego.


	6. rozdział 4

**Rozdział czwarty. Rozgrywki.**

.

Margaret poza wtorkową premierą wstępnie zaplanowała sześć przedstawień. W grę wchodziły jedynie wieczory i to nie wszystkie. Z uwagi na rozpiskę warsztatów w Globe odpadły obie soboty, poniedziałek oraz drugi piątek. Nie było wskazane, by wszystkie pokazy odbyły się w tym samym miejscu, ponadto przyjezdnym dziewczętom warto byłoby pokazać trochę więcej miasta. Wstępnie zakreśliła położone na West Endzie: Hyde Park, Soho Squere; w London City: Trinity Square Gardens/ Finsbury Circus/ Festival Gardens przy katedrze św. Pawła; na Docklands: plac budynku Metropolitan Uniwersytetu na Commercial Road oraz po drugiej stronie rzeki zaprzyjaźniony z nią Greenwith Theatre. Jako ewentualne zaznaczyła place w bardziej odległych dzielnicach jak Stratford, Croydon, . Natomiast odnośnie niedzieli zaplanowała niespodziankę. Reżyserka miała serdeczną przyjaciółkę mieszkającą i prowadzącą zajęcia teatralne dla młodzieży w Brighton. Wycieczka nad kanał La Manche powinna ucieszyć młodzież.

Na pierwsze miejsce wytypowano Hyde Park. Młodzi aktorzy mieli się zbierać na tyle szybko, na ile mogą, reżyserka jako dodatkową zachętę zobowiązała się przygotować przekąski.

Pola z Katiuszą oraz rodzeństwem Duff i Bernardem zjawili się pierwsi. Jeszcze w mieszkaniu Martin wydał dziewczętom przygotowane zwiewne, stylizowane na początek XXw suknie, zaś pani Duff zapakowała przygotowany prowiant. Na miejscu rozłożyli się pod drzewem, Martin symbolicznie 'ogrodził' kwadrat terenu kolorowymi wstążkami, rozdał pasujące nakrycia głowy i z tajemniczym uśmiechem zniknął. Najwyraźniej Beatrice była wprowadzona w temat, bo się jedynie roześmiała.

- Spędził dziś cały ranek w mamy magazynie, znosił różne starocie i oznajmił, że będziemy 'żywym obrazem'

- Do „śniadania na trawie"? – odezwała się Katia wskazując na otoczenie – wiem, że był taki obraz. Staram się wierzyć, że wie, co robi – roześmiała się również - mamy się jakoś przygotować?

- Poczekaj, aż doniosą resztę sprzętów. – odpowiedziała Beatrice i tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła – Bernard przygotował trzy kartony ze scenkami. ńie będziemy bazować na znanych obrazach. To znaczy, taki był pierwszy pomysł, ale Martinowi zależało na odtworzeniu z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami i jakimś cudem udało mu się skłonić Bernadra do intensywnej pracy.

- Wszystko namalował dziś?

- Wczoraj i dziś. – potaknęła – Trochę mogę powiedzieć. Na pierwszym siedzimy we trzy i piejemy herbatkę z fikuśnych filiżanek. Na kolejnym, zdaje się, Bernard kręci korbką gramofonu, a my Katiu tańczymy na trawie, zaś w ostatniej Martin stojąc czyta siedzącej na kocu Poli poezję. Po czym powtarzamy jeszcze raz pierwszą. Oprawę narratorską, spontaniczną oczywiście zapewniają osoby nie biorące w tym udziału. Myślę, że szybko złapiecie o co chodzi.

- Jestem podekscytowana – rzekła uniesionym szeptem Katia – Brzmi, jakby miało szansę na powodzenie.

- Próbowałam coś podobnego z Martinem wcześniej – dodała Pola – ale wtedy bazowaliśmy na znanych portretach. Dość długo ćwiczyliśmy, by w odpowiednim czasie, jednocześnie przybrać pozę z obrazu.

- Pamiętam – dopowiedziała Beatrice – Teraz ma być bardziej swobodnie, mamy być ciągle w ruchu. Tylko musicie pamiętać, by nie wychodzić ze swoich roli, narrator może zaczepiać, spróbować wytrącić z koncentracji. Będzie jeden gwizdek na rozpoczęcie i dwa na zakończenie, pierwszą scenkę gramy tak długo, aż się nie zejdzie odpowiednia ilość ludzi, kolejne mają być maksymalnie po dziesięć minut. I tyle.

- A w międzyczasie zapraszamy na wieczorne przedstawienie – dorzuciła Pola

- Dokładnie. Powiadomiliśmy o tym jedynie Margaret, więc jeśli dostrzeżecie któregoś z chłopców w tłumie, być może będzie trzeba ich powstrzymać przed wtargnięciem. Ogólnie jakby ktoś inny również próbował wtargnąć w naszą przestrzeń, to narratorzy muszą go koniecznie powstrzymać.

W końcu przyszli chłopcy z resztą rzeczy. Wśród nich znalazł się parawan, którego Bernard sprytnie umieścił na każdym z obrazków oraz kilka innych koniecznie niezbędnych rekwizytów, typu składany stojak do rozpięcia kartonów czy gramofon na korbkę.

'Żywe obrazy' zamknęły się w nieco ponad godzinę, po której młodzi zebrali brawa, Bernard i Martin nawet znaczne napiwki do kapelusza, a co najważniejsze kilkanaście osób wyraziło zainteresowanie wieczornym pokazem. Zgodnie zdecydowali uznać przedsięwzięcie za sukces. W międzyczasie zjawiła się również Margaret z prowiantem.

-.-

Katiusza oparła plecy o drzewo, przymknęła oczy i wyrecytowała:

.

My love is as a fever, longing still

For that which longer nurseth the disease,

Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,

The uncertain sickly appetite to please.

My reason, the physician to my love,

Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,

Hath left me, and I desperate now approve

Desire is death, which physic did except.

Past cure I am, now reason is past care,

And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;

My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,

At random from the truth vainly express'd;

For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright,

Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.[1]

.

- Wciąż czytasz te wiersze – powiedziała Pola

- Przemawiają do mnie. I mam dylemat.

- Jaki?

- Jutro mają ogłosić czy kontuzja jednej z tancerek do tego sonetu jest na tyle poważna, że będą szukali zastępstwa.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz? – Pola była zaskoczona, że scenariusz zbliżenia jej do czarnego kota może się spełnić nawet bez ingerencji czarownic. _Przecież_ _to przeznaczenie_, dodała w myśli – Już teraz ledwo masz czas na sen i jedzenie. Pamiętasz, że w założeniu mieliśmy trzy tygodnie zwiedzać i imprezować?

- Tak – roześmiała się – Dlatego być może zrezygnuje z jednego lub dwóch wieczornych przedstawień

Tego było już pannie Nostromo za wiele

- Ty egoistko! – syknęła – Naprawdę jesteś gotowa poświęcić pracę nas wszystkich, by zagrać u modnego reżysera?

- Przecież to szansa. Kolejna taka może mi się nie trafić.

Hippolita poczuła jak buzuje jej krew w żyłach. _Spokojnie, _uciszała sama siebie_, w gruncie rzeczy to zgodne z naszym planem oraz założeniem, że ten fatalny romans musi się odbyć, by dopełniło się przeznaczenie_. Chłodna kalkulacja to jedno, ale żal do przyjaciółki był silniejszy

- Jeśli dla kaprysu zawalisz tydzień ciężkiej pracy ośmiu osób przestanę się do ciebie odzywać.

- Polu, to tylko luźna dywagacja – szybko powiedziała blondynka – przecież nie jest powiedziane, że, bym została wybrana.

_A ja wiem, że jeśli dojdzie do poszukiwań zastępstwa, to wybiorą właśnie ciebie_. I nie bez ciężkiego serca podjęła decyzję. Westchnęła.

- Kiedy będą ewentualne przesłuchania?

- Jutro wieczorem.

- Ale zdążysz na nasze przedstawienie?

- Nie wiem. – Katia zagryzła wargę – to nie jest dla mnie łatwa decyzja. Tylko coś mi wewnętrznie mówi, że powinnam to zrobić. Nigdy mnie intuicja do tej pory nie zawiodła.

_Jesteś samolubną, zapatrzoną w siebie jedynaczką, która właśnie ma popełnić olbrzymi błąd._ Pomyślała brunetka, a na głos powiedziała.

- Pomogę ci, choć jestem wściekła na ciebie. Ale musisz mi coś obiecać – nastała chwila ciszy – nie zrezygnujesz z żadnego wieczornego przedstawienia.

- Przecież to niewykonalne. Bernard Ramos jest bardzo wymagający. By opanować taniec do takiego poziomu, jaki oczekuje powinnam ćwiczyć dłużej niż tydzień, którego nawet nie mam.

- Powiedzmy, że zasabotujemy zmniejszenie ilości arturiańskich przedstawień o jedno.

- Ha! Minimum dwa. I nie wiem, jak na te pozostałe się wyrwę.

- Jedno, Katiu. I mogę ci pomóc ze wcześniejszymi wyjściami z teatru.

- Niby jak?

- Przecież nie będzie prowadził próby przy np. przerwach w dostawie prądu. Zapomniałaś chyba o moich dodatkowych zdolnościach.

- Proszę, proszę. – blondynka była podirytowana - Czemu od razu nie zasugerowałaś, że jak wystąpię, to w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku połamię obie nogi?

Twarz Hippolity nie ukrywała rozczarowania. _Na co te wszystkie ustępstwa, skoro dziewczynę zaślepiło_.

- W takim razie idę oświadczyć Margaret, że musimy szykować Beatrice do roli Ginevry. Wiele prób widziała, że nie powinno być to problemem.

- Poczekaj! – w głosie blondynki zabrzmiała panika – Mogę spróbować to pogodzić.

Pola nie słuchając wstała i wyraźnie szła w kierunku reżyserki, ale przyjaciółka ją dogoniła i przytrzymała.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak myśleć. Za dużo włożyliśmy wszyscy pracy w przygotowania, masz rację, jestem egoistką. Nie pójdę na te przesłuchania.

Czarownica się gorzko uśmiechnęła w duchu. _Powinnam ci przyznać rację, ale show must go on. I przeznaczenie musi się dopełnić._

- Jesteś egoistką. Ale najwyraźniej czymś zasłużyłaś na to, że dalej jestem ci gotowa pomóc w pogodzeniu tego wszystkiego. - Obróciła się twarzą do przyjaciółki, a ta rzuciła jej się w ramiona.

- Chwilę temu przez własną głupotę prawie nie zniszczyłam naszej przyjaźni. Przepraszam. – rzuciła cicho blondynka.

-.-

Po zakończonym przedstawieniu wszyscy aktorzy mieli rozdać wśród zgromadzonych ulotki z odręcznie wypisanymi datami kolejnych występów w Londynie. Sabotaż przebiegł wyjątkowo pomyślnie, gdyż chłopcy również uznali, że dodatkowy wolny wieczór przed finalnymi występami na warsztatach, to konieczność. Więc miały odbyć się jeszcze cztery przedstawienia, z czego ostatnie w środę na camden. Niedzielna całodniowa niespodzianka spotkała się z całkowitą akceptacją, zaś na najbliższe spotkanie wybrano park przy katedrze św Pawła, oddalony o piętnaście minut pieszo od Globe Theatre.

Hippolicie w drodze powrotnej towarzyszył Eoin.

- W Irlandii zieleń jest inna. – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się mały uśmiech - Pochodzę z okolicy słynnej z sadów jabłkowych – po chwili dodał - oraz cydru. To znaczy, oczywiście że mamy wypielęgnowane parki, ale nieporównywanie piękniejsze są te dzikie.

- I mówisz to mnie, mieszkance Wiednia? – roześmiała się – Może i w moim mieście najbardziej znane parki są ze strzyżoną zielenią, ale uwierz, bez kłopotu zaprowadziłabym cię do porośniętymi bluszczem zabytkowych gmachów, czy skwerów z prawie leśną roślinnością.

- Och. Nie o to mi chodziło. Przyznaję, jestem lokalnym patriotą. Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli odpowiednio pozachwalam moje okolice, to dałabyś się skusić na wycieczkę.

Dziewczyna aż się zatrzymała z wrażenia. Obróciła twarz w kierunku Irlandczyka

- Oooo. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Tak się składa, że również jestem fanem mojego miasta i, jeśli byś wyraził ochotę je poznać, ż przyjemnością cię oprowadzę.

Wielki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy chłopaka, niby przypadkiem szczelniej otulając Polę szalem, delikatnie objął ją i poprowadził, jednocześnie zniżając głos, gdyż jego usta znalazły się blisko jej ucha.

- Twoja rodzina mieszka tam od pokoleń?

- Hmmm – zamyśliła się, nie zauważając intymności sytuacji – trudno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Mój prapradziadek ze strony mamy przeniósł się do stolicy Austrii z terenów obecnej Rumunii za czasów, gdy Siedmiogród znajdował się pod panowaniem Cesarstwa. Nie wiem czy moja rodzina czuje się z Austrią emocjonalnie związana, mama wspominała, że utrzymywali bliskie kontakty z rodziną zza granicy. A jak jest u ciebie?

- Od pokoleń. – wciąż ją delikatnie przytulał - Mieszkamy w starym domu z dziadkami, w domu obok mieszka brat ojca. Poza bratem mam jeszcze siostrę, Eloise, ma piętnaście lat. Zawsze myślałem, że przejmę kiedyś rolę gospodarza, mamy całkiem pokaźny sad. Rodzicom nie było w smak, że obaj wybraliśmy teatr, co prawda w pobliskim mieście jest jedna placówka, ale wiesz jak to jest, jeśli zaczynasz w mało znanym miejscu to każdy myśli, ze jesteś słaby i nie stać cię na nic lepszego.

- Ech stały dylemat.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie życia w takim Londynie, jednocześnie nie chcę się zamknąć na prowincji. Za rok kończę, myślę podjąć się pięć-osiem lat stażu na kontraktach jak się uda zagranicznych, ale ostatecznie wrócić do domu.

- Brzmi jak niezły plan na życie – uśmiechnęła się Hippolita – Jeśli opanujesz niemiecki i wyrazisz odpowiednie zainteresowanie praktyką w Wiedniu, zobowiązuję się do pokazania ci absolutnie unikatowych miejsc w moim mieście. Będziesz zachwycony.

I tak Eoin nie oderwał się od czarnowłosej do końca wieczora, co nie uszło uwadze jego brata.

-.-

Tymczasem bardziej znaczące spotkanie miało miejsce na Camden. Bernard i Martin przenosili sprzęty z samochodu do mieszkania, gdy ten drugi został wywołany. Młodzieniec obrócił się i spostrzegł swojego kolegę z dzieciństwa, Fillipa Stuarta.

- Och, witaj! – zakrzyknął do niego – rzadko cię tutaj widuję.

- Tak – odpowiedział tamten, był wyraźnie spięty – obserwowałem jak przedpołudniem wynosiliście sprzęty, teraz wnosicie. Była z wami pewna wysoka brunetka.

Młody Duff był zaskoczony, że wspomina Hippolitę w sytuacji, gdy się kręciła Katiusza w pobliżu. _Widocznie takie ma preferencje_, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wpadła ci w oko nasza Morgana, co?

- Czyli tak ma na imię?

- Nie, nie. Chwilę, gdzieś tu mam ulotki – wyciągnął z torby kilka papierków – Naprawdę na imię ma Pola, jest częścią naszej grupy teatralnej, - Martin plótł jak zwykle - spontanicznej trzeba przyznać. Jest podobnie jak ta druga, co u mnie była, blondynka studentką aktorstwa z Europy Środkowej, niedługo wyjeżdżają, więc masz niewiele szans, by ją zobaczyć w akcji.

- Tak. Kogoś mi przypominała, ale skoro jest z Europy, musiałem się pomylić.

- Ach, po świecie krąży pełno sobowtórów – roześmiał się blondyn – Fil, gorąco cię zapraszam na spektakl. Przyjdziesz, rozerwiesz się, pogadamy. Może nawet uda ci się zamienić kilka słów z Polą. A nóż okaże się, że znasz kogoś z jej rodziny, bo wspominała, że mieszkają w Londynie.

_Czyli jednak coś w tym może być,_ starszy chłopak się wyraźnie zastanawiał.

- Skoro tak namawiasz – powiedział – zawsze lubiłem legendy arturiańskie.

I zniknął w ciemności bramy swojej kamienicy. Musiał rozważyć, czy zapowiedzieć ewentualny temat w pracy, czy najpierw dokonać wizji lokalnej. Był zaledwie gońcem w proroku wieczornym i dobry temat mógłby przysłużyć się jego karierze. Jak na przykład odnaleziona nieznana dotąd latorośl Balcków, która najwyraźniej jest charłakiem.

-.-

Starsza pani Carrow wzdychała bezgłośnie, bo z pomocą silencio, za każdym razem, gdy tancerze wykonali bardziej skomplikowaną figurę. Była tak zauroczona, że nie rejestrowała dyskusji siedzących obok niej Hippolity oraz Violetty. Zbliżała się godzina siedemnasta trzydzieści, do rozpoczęcia przedstawienia w parku przed Katedrą, pozostały ponad dwie godziny, a Katiusza wciąż nie miała okazji się pokazać.

- Błagam, przyśpiesz to! – jęknęła Romka

- Ba! Nie mam pomysłu jak. On się chyba uparł przeprowadzić te przesłuchania po północy.

- Mówiłam, ci, byś uszkadzała kolejnych solistów, wtedy nie będzie mógł ciągną powtórek w nieskończoność.

- I w efekcie ta primadonna odwoła przedstawienie? – odpowiedziała Pola mając na myśli oczywiście Czarnego Kota

- Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń – zasugerowała Viola – tu rąbek sukni, tam problem z głosem, obluzowany element stroju.

- Ty chcesz ich pozabijać?

- No wiesz co? Miałam na myśli tak nieszkodliwie. – Mrugnęła - Oooo dla przykładu tej znudzonej laluni podrzuć natrętne muchy.

Pola przewróciła oczyma, ale wykonała.

- Mówisz, masz. - wyszeptała.

Ku zaskoczeniu czarownicy podstęp się powiódł. Zdenerwowany reżyser wyrzucił szamocącą się solistkę, następnie zaatakowane przez mrówki tancerki. Był kompletnie zdegustowany ich brakiem profesjonalizmu, przecież, czy w słońcu, czy deszczu powinny odegrać swoją rolę bez zarzutu. Syknął jedynie, jak następna w kolejności osoba zgłosiła brak prawej baletki, ale już niesforna fryzura kolejnego solisty wprawiła go we wściekłość.

- Amatroszczyzna! – grzmiał – odwołam to nędzne widowisko! Nie będę pracował z takimi kretynami! - skierował się w kierunku tancerza, przy którym przebrała się miarka - Czemu, mając takie włosy nie nosisz stale ze sobą wosku! Czepek pływacki noś na próby, jeśli oszczędzasz na brylantynie! Czy ty wiesz, że w moim teatrze, po takim numerze byś dostał wilczy bilet? – nagle obrócił głowę o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, dostrzegając coś niedopuszczalnego w tłumie tancerzy - Czego się szczerzysz kretynie! - jefo poddenerwowanie sięgnęło zenitu - Wszyscy won! Won!

Chwila ciszy, po czym reżyser odezwał się prawie szeptem z dramatyzmem załamując ręce.

- Marlene. – odezwał się do swojej asystentki - Jutro rano obwieścisz dyrektorowi tego… - w geście rozpaczy wskazał na budynek - ...że żadnego przedstawienia nie będzie.

- Ależ sir – odezwała się obecna na próbie aktorka teatru, a prywatnie żona dyrektora The Globe – nie może się pan teraz wycofać. Zaproszeni goście już otrzymali program gali. Wsród nich są sponsorzy, władze miasta, przedstawiciele uczelni, media.

- Thhh – prychnął reżyser – a z kim mam pracować? Nie będę szkalował swojego nazwiska!

- To są szkolne prezentacje. Bardzo doceniamy pańskie starania, wiem, że młodzież również, mamy świadomość ile czasu i energii pan poświęca temu przedstawianiu. – zawahała się na moment – dziś to pewnie kwestia skoku ciśnienia, w taki dzień wszyscy jesteśmy odrobinę nieuważni, jestem pewna, że…

- Wypraszam sobie! – Czarny Kot zdawał się być urażony – Profesjonalista nie może sobie pozwolić na zły dzień!

- Ma pan rację, panie Ramos. Ale to są studenci, proszę być dla nich wyrozumiały.

- Ja nie uznaję taryfy ulgowej – odpowiedział dumnie, po czym zwrócił się do młodzieży – Kto uważa, że za dużo wymagam może w tym momencie opuścić salę.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniem nikt się nie ruszył. Reżyser kontynuował.

- W takim razie proszę się rozejść. Na jutro ogłaszam dodatkową próbę, po której stwierdzę, co dalej.

W Sali rozległ się szum, który uciszył ruchem dłoni.

- Próba jest o siódmej, jeśli się postaracie skończymy przed dziewiątą. Nie powinno to znacznie kolidować z waszymi planami. – na tym uciął dyskusję i skierował się w kierunku sześciu czekających na wakat tancerek – Dajcie mi pięć minut.

Pięć minut przerodziło się w dwadzieścia, a czas się skurczył do godziny i piętnastu minut. A wtedy poszło nadspodziewanie gładko. Czarny Kot wskazał jako pierwszą Katiuszę i po jej występie podziękował za czekanie pozostałym. Tancerka idealna poprawiła jego nadszarpnięte nerwy na tyle, że zaproponował jej lampkę wina na osobności, za co Katiusza grzecznie podziękowała wymigując się przygotowaniami do dnia jutrzejszego. Bernard Ramos nawinął wąs na palec i posłał jej wiele obiecujące spojrzenie.

.

* * *

[1] **William Shakespeare, sonet **147 przełożył Stanisław Barańczak

Miłość mnie jak gorączka rozszalała trawi,

Łaknąc czegoś, co jeszcze przedłuży chorobę,

Karmiąc się tym, co opór zdrowia we mnie dławi,

Sycąc dziki apetyt swój wszelkim sposobem.

Lekarz – rozsądek – dawno porzucił pacjenta,

Gniewny, że każdą z recept mam w tak niskiej cenie,

I dzisiaj sam w rozpaczy widzę, że zawzięta

Żądza woli już raczej śmierć niż wyleczenie.

Za późno na kurację zresztą; medykament

Żaden tu nie pomoże, gdy w myśli i mowie

Nic jeno ciemność, obłęd i rosnący zamęt;

A prawda, którą z rzadka sobie uzmysłowię,

Dobija mnie: rzekomo tak promienna pani

Mego serca jest mroczna niby dno otchłani.


End file.
